Riding Life's Currents
by Fire Lady Aya
Summary: Toshiro is the punk rock delinquent son of Heero and Relena Yuy. He meets a beautiful blonde girl at a concert, but the only problem is: he's engaged to get married. Chapter 11:“Do you really love him? If so, you need to tell him. Toshiro needs to know,
1. “Who says I have to look a certain way t...

The intense, rapid beat of the drums sent the kids in the crowd into a frenzy. Suddenly in the middle of the venue a huge circle opened up when a group of boys started running into each other. A huge mosh pit broke out and many girls began to shriek as some went flying backwards. The crowd gave way as a blue haired boy with deep blue eyes to match, pushed through the mass of people to make his way to the mosh pit. The boy was strong for his age, not to mention that he barely showed it. You would laugh if someone told you he was dangerous, but if you were an acquaintance of his you knew better. The crowd gave way easily for him as he pushed through. Once he broke through the barrier between the pit and him, he jumped in and headed in the general flow of the bodies, bumping into everyone as he went along. When the song ended everyone in the pit came to halt only to start up again when the next song began. 

"Fuck!" The boy said after someone knocked him in the head causing him to bite his lip giving him an unsightly fat lip.

"Mom is not going to like this." he whined as he made his was to the back, while brushing off his black dickies. Squatting, he fixed the laces of his converse taking in the crowd at the same time when he noticed a girl with short, pale, blonde hair flared out just above her shoulders. The boy admitted that the girl was quite stunning when he noticed her shirt which read "Banana Republic".

"Ugh, people like her shouldn't be here."

"Tell me about it bro." A tall boy with black hair styled in liberty spikes next to him said. He extended his hand toward the blue haired boy and said, " Hi, my name is Andrew." The boy regarded him for a moment before extending his hand in sign of peace and gasped Andrew's hand.

"Toshiro."

"I mean look at her! She is wearing sandals. She is just looking to get stepped on. I bet she has never even heard of A.F.I before."

"Most likely." Toshiro agreed. He glanced at the blonde girl one more time before turning to Andrew next to him. Andrew observed him for a moment before speaking.

"Have I seen u before? You look somewhat familiar."

'

Oh my god, there is no way he could recognize me!!!.' Quickly Toshiro thought something up that would be believable.

"Uh did you see Bad Religion last month?"

"Yeah, that must have been where I've seen you before." Toshiro silently released the breath he had been holding. 'That was close.' The two boys turned their attention to the stage as a huge display occurred announcing the arrival of A.F.I. as they took the stage. Grinning at the other boy Toshiro took off for the pit once the band had started their set.

After the show Toshiro stumbled out of the venue heaving for breath. He took in the cold night air with greedy gulps while he headed for his car parked in the lot beside the venue. 

"Let go you great oaf!!!" Toshiro turned to the source of the scream and headed in that direction. When he got closer he noticed the blonde girl he had seen earlier backed up against the wall and a man holding onto her arm.

"Why don't you respect the lady's pleas and let her go." The man jerked his head in order to look at the boy who addressed him.

"Mind your own business kid."

"Fat chance old man."

"You disrespectful little punk!"

"Punk and proud of it, now let her go." The man let the girl go harshly and she hit the wall with great force. Toshiro gritted his teeth, then lunged at the man punching him square across the jaw. The man staggered back a foot before regaining his feet then tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Toshiro's torso, but the boy nimbly jumped out of the way then kicked the man in the back. Furious, the man started punching fiercely. The blue haired boy managed to block all but one of the throws, not moving an inch when the man's fist knocked him in the stomach.

"Ugh… that one was lucky. You won't get another shot in." Toshiro moved so quickly the man didn't know what hit him till he was flat on his back, his jaw hurting like hell. Toshiro jumped past the man and grabbed the girls arm.

"C'mon, lets go before he regains his feet. If I get in another fight and someone finds out about it I'm done for." He brought her back to the front of the venue where many people were still wandering around.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here, at least it doesn't look like it."

"Who says I have to look a certain way to go anywhere?"

"First show isn't it?" He smirked and she blushed a bit.

"Yeah, one of my friends brought me. When she told me I couldn't wear this it was already too late."

"Where is your friend?"

"I don't know, we were supposed to meet at the car after the show if we got separated."

"I see, what's your name?"

"Kira. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Toshiro."

"Thank you for rescuing me back there, I don't think I've ever been rescued before. I hope you aren't hurt?"

"Naw I'm alright, don't worry about it. Well I guess I'll help u find your friend in case that guy comes back."

"That is very kind of you."

"The first rescue attempt would have been pointless if it happened again."

"True…"

"So…" Toshiro began, "do you live in the Sanc Kingdom?"

"No I'm just visiting, my father does business here."

"Then how did you end up here if your father only does business?"

"My friend and I used to go to the same boarding school until my father pulled me out after only a year. Later she moved away to the Sanc Kingdom."

"Oh I see. Do you know what time it is?" Kira looked down at her watch flipping her wrist to get a good view.

"It is, uh…11:45."

"Oh my god, I gotta go. If my parents even found out that I left the house I'm dead. Here take this." From out of nowhere he produced a silver dagger, the hilt wrapped in red silk with rubies and sapphires embedded in the hilt.

"Uh, how will I get this back to you?" Again out of nowhere he produced a pen and paper and wrote down his screen name.

"If you don't have the internet I'm sure you know someone who does. Protect yourself with this blade. Don't be afraid to use it. It was nice meeting you but I really have to go in less you want to return a dead man's dagger. Bye." Toshiro bolted as fast as he could toward his car, hopped in, started the ignition and sped out of there as fast as he could. 'Oh my god, if they find me gone I don't even want to think about what they will do to me!' Silently he parked his car outside the gates where he had left it that afternoon so he could sneak out that night. Turning off the ignition he got out and stashed the keys in many of his hidden pockets. Getting a running start he headed toward the high fence guarding the palace from intruders. Toshiro landed soundlessly on the other side, thankful for all the training he had gone through as a child and pre-teen. Contrary to his mother's beliefs, his father wanted him to be trained in case of an emergency. Quickly scanning the grounds he bolted across the grass and right past two armed guards who hadn't noticed a thing. Toshiro knew where every video camera and censer was located. He made it to the edge of the huge palace unseen and began to climb the side stealthily. Once safely on the balcony five stories up he took a breath before opening the doors leading into a dark room.

'Thank god, I'm safe for now.' Toshiro thought as he pulled off his shoes and collapsed into bed. 


	2. Second Meeting

Riding Life's Currents

By Kiyoko

Chapter 2:Second Meeting

The next morning Toshiro stumbled out of bed still in his clothes from the night before and went into the bathroom attached to his room. Striping off his clothes he stepped into the steaming hot shower, dipping his head under the shower head. Blue tinted water began falling down his back since he had just re-dyed his hair the night before. When he was done he toweled off his hair, leaving blue streaks on the snow white towel then wrapped it around his waist. When he walked into his room, he saw a honey blonde haired girl sitting on his bed looking around in disgust.

"You really need to clean your room, this is disgusting." 

"Morning Aya, and what brings you here this lovely morning."

"I'm just here to inform you that breakfast is ready."

"Hn, thanks. Now leave."

"Geez, be a little more rude about it why don't you?" Aya walked up to Toshiro so she could punch him or something, but instead she noticed his lip.

"Oh my god Toshiro, what happened?"

"It's nothing Aya, go downstairs, mom and dad are probably wondering where you are."

"You went out again didn't you? How are you going to hide that from them? Mom is getting worried, you've been getting so distant lately."

"Good maybe then I won't have to follow after her."

"How can you deny your responsibility so easily? I would give anything to take your position."

"You can have it then, its yours. I don't see what the problem is, mom will take Uncle M's place when she is ready, you can do the same."

"Their circumstance is special."

"So what? Maybe I'll disappear then and when I come back it will be too late because you will already be crowned. Now get out so I can get dressed." Aya gave her brother one last look before heading out into the hallway, closing the oak door behind her. Toshiro donned a pair of plaid boxers then headed into his huge closet. He picked out an identical pair of black dickies to the ones he had worn last night and pulled over a black Bad Religion shirt. Heading back into the bathroom he retrieved the studded belt looped in his old pair of pants, then procceded to loop the belt through his current pair of pants. After pulling on a clean pair of socks he walked around the room looking for his shoes he pulled off in the dark last night. Finally he located them hidden under bed, he didn't even want to know how they got there. Toshiro pulled them on, then walked into the bathroom to spike his hair before going down for breakfast. He entered the dining room ten minutes later after a lengthy walk.

'We really need go karts or something to get anywhere on time in this place.' Toshiro thought as he walked into the dining room. His mother was sitting at one end sipping tea, his father was at the other end reading the newspaper, while his sister was situated somewhere in between. Walking over to the side opposite to his sister he plopped down in a chair, swinging a leg over the arm rest. He grabbed the box of Crispix in front of him and poured a hearty amount into the bowl in front of him. A servant behind him and attempted to pour the milk into his bowl for him.

"Hey I can do it myself!" He said as he grabbed the pitcher from the frightened woman. Everyone on the house staff knew he hated them serving him, but continued to try in order not to anger his mother.

"Toshiro, don't be rude!" His mother chided from her end of the table.

"Let him be Relena, the boy is quite self-sufficient."

"But Heero, his manners are horrible."

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here mother? I'm going outside to finish my breakfast, so please continue talking about me." He spat out the last part sarcastically as he rose, his cereal bowl in hand, and went out the glass door out onto the patio.

"Heero, do something!"

"What do you want me to do Relena?"

"Go talk to him please?" Heero let out an inaudible sigh before he proceeded to Relena's side of the table and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before mumbling "yes dear" then headed out onto the patio to talk to his son.

"Toshiro," Heero said as he sat in a chair next to his son on the patio, "What has gotten into you? I won't allow you to speak to your mother like that."

"What am I supposed to do then? Allow her to talk like I'm not there? I don't think she even realizes I'm human."

"Of course she does."

"Then why does she try to change me to be like her, like some…like some robot! I won't be what she wants me to be. This is my life, I control it, I'll be what I want to be."

"Your mother is just doing what she thinks is best for you. She just believes that what you wear and how you act isn't proper."

"What would you do dad, if I told you I went out last night? I know the only reason you care is because she does. She thinks that going to concerts and hanging out with my friends is a bad influence. I won't let her control my life. I don't want the crown, Aya can have it. I promised I'd give it to her, she wants it more than I do. Aya is perfect compared to me. She dresses, acts, talks, walks like a princess should and well look at me, I'm not your typical prince. Anyone would laugh if I told them that. She has never broken a rule in her life and always obeys you and mom."

"You may not be perfect in the eyes of others, but you are in mine. You are the best person you can be. Though you may not act how society wants you to act, you have the heart to rule. Just remember that."

"Thanks dad." Heero got up to leave his son to think and entered the dining room to take his seat back at the end of the table.

"Well?"

"I think that you really need to talk to him Relena, he seems to have some pent up anger concerning you."

"Hm, I guess I'll have to take care of it after my meeting this afternoon. Aya, will you be attending the meeting with me today?" Relena said.

"Of course mother I wouldn't miss it." Aya gave her mom a bright smile, which she returned.

Not wanting to go through the dining room, Toshiro went through the door to the study and headed up stairs to his room. He was walking through the main hall when a small escort of people walked in. Curious, Toshiro walked toward to the group and noticed Quatre Winner amongst the group.

"Hey Mr. Q!!!! Haven't seen you around in a while, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Toshiro, I'm staying here on business."

"How come I haven't seen you around then?"

"Oh I requested to stay in the East wing this time to accommodate my party."

"Geez, no wonder I haven't seen you. It takes a half and hour to get there from my room. Anyway if you're looking for my parents they are in the family dining hall. Well I have to go now. See ya." with that he made his way to his bedroom in the West wing where his family and Millardo's family quarters were located. When he got there he signed on his screen name.

Screen Name: PunkRockHiro01

Password: Goldfinger 

Toshiro was checking his list on online buddies when an accept box appeared.

'Who is DesertRose04?' He thought when he clicked the accept box.

****

DesertRose04: hello

PunkRockHiro01: who is this?

DesertRose04: oh, this is Kira, we met last night at the show.

PunkRockHiro01: ah I see. I assume you didn't get into anymore trouble?

DesertRose04: no I didn't. I found my friend a few minutes after you left. She felt 

so bad after I told her what happened.

PunkRockHiro01: I bet

DesertRose04: Anyway, thank you for lending me your dagger.

PunkRockHiro01: it was the least I could do. I felt bad that I had to leave you. If I was a real man I wouldn't have left.

DesertRose04: don't say that! You saved me from that man last night and lent me a 

very precious dagger. Besides you would have gotten in trouble if you 

had stayed. You did more than most people would have done.

PunkRockHiro01: thanks.

DesertRose04: aren't you supposed to be in school right now?

PunkRockHiro01: um not really. I got kicked out of my last school. I have a tutor 

that comes three times a week.

DesertRose04: Oh, if you don't mind me asking, why did you get kicked out?

PunkRockHiro01: I got into too many fights defending my sister and my friends.

I sent some kid into the hospital. It took a lot to keep it out of the press.

PunkRockHiro01: After I got kicked out my parents decided to pull my sister out too, so all she does now is follow my mom around.

DesertRose04: how old is your sister?

PunkRockHiro01: she is two years younger than me.

DesertRose04: um that doesn't help me.

DesertRose04: how old are you?

PunkRockHiro01: 17, how bout you?

DesertRose04: I'm 16, I'll be 17 in June.

PunkRockHiro01: do you have any brothers or sisters?

DesertRose04: yeah I have four older brothers, one 20, the other two are twins and are 19, the other is 18, and three younger brothers two are 15 and also twins and the youngest is 13.

PunkRockHiro01: oh my god you have a lot of siblings. How can your family afford all of you?

DesertRose04: my dad owns his own business.

PunkRockHiro01: oh I see. Are you still in Sanc?

DesertRose04: yeah my dad doesn't leave until Friday. Uh do you want to meet so I can give your dagger back? Are you busy now? My friend is still in school so I'm kinda bored.

PunkRockHiro01: yeah sure. Where are we going to meet?

DesertRose04: do you know where the palace is?

PunkRockHiro01: um, yeah I think I can find it.

DesertRose04: well about a mile toward the ocean there is a park, we could meet there.

PunkRockHiro01:Sounds good, I'll meet you there in half and hour.

DesertRose04: Alright, see you then. Bye.

DesertRose04 signed off at 10:23:02 a.m.

Toshiro signed off then headed down to the entrance hall. They really need a form of transportation to get around. Twenty minutes later he walked down the huge grand stair case toward the front door. Before he could reach the door Duo walked in grinning as usual.

"Hey Duo what's up?"

"How's it going Toshiro?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here? Is there some sort of national emergency? Quatre is here too."

"Nah, just thought I'd drop by and see how your parents were doing. Oh and Jordan stopped by yesterday, but she said you weren't in your room."

"Oh, uh I must have been in the kitchen or something." Toshiro lied hoping Duo wouldn't mention it to his parents although his dad already knew he wasn't home.

"I'll give her a call when I get home. How's Hilde doing?"

"Not much, the kids are driving her nuts though. I think she has decided to go back to work. After raising four kids full time I'd want to go back to work too." Duo grinned a the boy. Toshiro smiled back at Duo before telling him he had to go. Forgetting that he parked his car outside the gates, he motioned to one of the guards in a golf cart over to him.

"Uh, do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Where do you wish to Prince Toshiro?" He rolled his eyes before replying to the man, "Just call me Toshiro, my car is parked outside the gates, think you could give me a lift."

"Of course Pr… uh Toshiro." Toshiro jumped into the passenger seat and the man took off down the long stretch to the front gates. Once the gates opened Toshiro guided the man to the left and to his truck parked on the right hand side of the road.

"Thanks buddy. See ya." The blue-haired boy called as he hopped out of the golf cart then climbed into his truck. He knew perfectly well where the park Kira had suggested was perfectly since he often went there to get out of the palace and his family. Aya could get really annoying. When he arrived he parked against the curb and climbed out. He headed toward a small hill where the ocean could be viewed perfectly. Kira would be able to see him from there.

Kira signed off and ran to the closet in which her clothes had been placed in.

'Hm, what should I wear?' She shuffled through the clothes for a moment before she picked out a white sundress with spaghetti straps. The top portion hugged her curves perfectly before the bottom portion went out at the hips. The hem of the dress rested a few inched above her knees. She tugged on a pair of slippers that reminded her of ballet shoes because of the laces that were to be laced around her leg until about mid-calf. After she was ready she headed into the ante-chamber.

"Tell my father that I'm going out for a while. My phone is on if he needs me." Kira announced as she headed into the hallway. Once outside she began walking to where she was meeting Toshiro, his dagger carefully tucked behind her in the sash that went around her middle and was carefully hidden by a floppy bow, with ribbon trailing down ending a few inches past the hem of her dress. She arrived at the park 15 minutes later and looked around when a body caught her attention at the top of a low hill facing the ocean.

"Hello." Kira said to Toshiro's back. In turn he tilted his head back and to the side to see who had addressed him. He grinned at her before replying, "hey Princess, long time no see."

Kira gave him a shy smile before sitting next to him on the cool grass.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really I've only been here ten minutes or so."

"Oh I'm sorry you had to wait, I could have gotten someone to drive me but I wanted to walk instead."

"Don't worry about it. You picked a beautiful spot."

"Yeah my friend brought me here once and I've wanted to come back ever since."

"I come here often to get away from my family."

"From what I heard, your parents seem very strict."

"I guess so. It's my mom really. She doesn't like the way I dress or act. She's banned me from going to concerts and seeing most of my friends. She thinks they are bad examples."

"Oh that's not good."

"Yeah tell me about it. She wants me to be just like her and follow in her foot steps. I feel like my freedom has been taken from me."

"Wow, that sounds really bad. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Don't fell bad for me. Other people have it so much harder than I do. At least I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach."

"That's true. I'm just saying that no one's freedom's should be taken from them."

"I'm glad that you think like that. Don't ever let anyone take them away."

"Oh here, let me give you back your dagger." She began reaching behind her to retrieve the blade when Toshiro gently grabbed her wrist.

"It's ok, hang onto it. You may need it for protection."

"It's ok I have one of my own, but I forgot it last night." She pulled her arm out of his grasp then lifted up the hem of her dress enough to show a sheath secured against her thigh. Toshiro observed the sheath for a moment before cautiously looking over her creamy white leg.

"Do you always have that on you?"

"Usually the only time I take it off is to shower." Toshiro let out a small laugh before firing another question.

"How do you get through security with that then?"

"It's made out of gundanium alloy, the sensors don't pick it up."

"Wow, how did you get something like that?"

"One of my brothers asked my dad for one and gave it to me. Father doesn't know I have it. I think he would be upset if he knew."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, keep the dagger I gave you. It too is made of gundanium alloy. I can always get another one."

"Are you sure? It's worth a lot of money. I don't know if you know or not, but the jewels are real rubies and sapphires."

"Yes I'm sure, and yes I know they are real. Keep it anyway."

"Thank you very much, this is a very generous gift." Kira leaned over and kissed Toshiro on the cheek. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked down in an attempt to hide it.

"Aw, you're making me blush. Just promise me that you will never sell it."

"I promise." Kira leaned toward him again to see if he was really blushing.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my god you really are blushing! That is so cute!"

"I'd rather you not call me cute." Toshiro said, trying his hardest not to blush more but failing miserably.

"What would you rather have me say? Hot? Hansom? Sexy?" by now his cheeks were practically glowing red.

"Anything but cute."

"Aw, you're blushing even more!!!!!"

"That's because you're the one making me blush!"

"Would it make you blush if I told you that you had a nice butt and a sexy stomach?" At that Toshiro's entire face turned crimson.

"Stop it! How would you know if I have a sexy stomach, you've never seen it before!" He regretted those words the moment she reached toward him to lift his shirt. Quickly grabbing her wrist he looked up to see a feral look in her eyes. 'Oh no…' In an instant she had jumped on him knocking him onto his back. She reached over with her other arm to lift up his shirt, but he caught that one too.

"You're an evil little thing aren't you?"

"Who are you calling little?"

"Chill out Princess I'm joking."

"I know." As she said that, she pushed her knee that had landed between his legs when she jumped on him up against his groin and gently moved her knee against it. Toshiro's eyes went wide as he just looked on at the seemingly innocent looking girl basically on top of him. Kira smiled at him seductively until he flipped them over so he was straddling her petite hips and had her wrists secured by his hands near her head. For the first time he really got a chance to observe her, his eyes trailing over the top of her body. He watched as her chest moved up and down from harsh breathing, making her breasts extremely alluring. Kira still smiled though not so seductively.

"You are very beautiful." a faint tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she smiled even wider for him. Toshiro let go of her wrist and got off of her, then reached down a hand to help her get up. Kira accepted his hand and grasped in tightly so he could help her up. Once she was standing she took a moment to brush the grass off of her dress.

"You could have kissed me. I wouldn't have minded."

"I wanted to but it wouldn't have been right. I was holding you down."

"I see. Well you're not holding me down now."

"I…I…" Before he could go on, Kira had closed the slight gap between them and tilted her head up then kissed him full on the lips. The kiss had only lasted a few moments at best, but it was the sweetest kiss Toshiro had ever tasted.

"Um, thank you." He managed to choke out afterward. He didn't know why he was acting this way. He had kissed plenty of girls before her, but something about the kiss was different from any of the others. He looked down at his watch and noticed it was twelve thirty.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure, I'd love to." He gently intertwined her hand with his then led her to his truck on the other side of the park.

End of Chapter 2!


	3. "I’m afraid we don’t cater to dirty litt...

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 3:"I'm afraid we don't cater to dirty little punks like you."

By Kiyoko

"Where are we going?"

"There is a very nice café down by the coast that I used to go to with my mom to often when I was young. I think you'll enjoy it." Toshiro gave her a smile before heading down the coast.

"So…" Kira began, "have you lived in Sanc all of your life?"

"Not really. I was born and raised here but when I was twelve I was sent to boarding school to get a better understanding of the world and other cultures. I've stayed on four different colonies and have been to five different countries. Sad to say I was kicked out of every single one for fighting. My mother was furious at my father for teaching me martial arts and weapon proficiency. My cultural tour ended when I was sixteen. You said that your dad was here on business, where are you from?"

"I'm from the colonies."

"Which one are you from?"

"Colony L4 X-17774."

"Really? That was one of the colonies I stayed on when I went to boarding school. It is one of the nicer colonies I have been on. The colony is so clean and beautiful thanks to funding from the Winner Corporation."

"Yes, the Winner family believes in a proper environment to live and raise a family in. They contribute millions a year to restoration and education."

"You seem to know a lot about this." Kira unconsciously smoothed out her skirt before she replied ," Well you see when you live on a colony, you begin to know a lot about the business keeping it going."

"I see. Well then, what do you think about the Earth?"

"It's beautiful, " the blonde starred out the window toward the sea and smiled at the view, "I think that someday I would like to live here. My friend has been trying to talk me into going to a boarding school here in Sanc."

"You should listen to her. Personally I think Sanc is the best place in the universe. Anyway, you keep mentioning this friend of yours, does she have a name?" Kira turned her attention back to Toshiro, her cheeks flushed, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose when I keep saying 'my friend' does get a little annoying. Her name is Jordan." Startled, Toshiro snapped his head toward the girl in the passenger seat.

"Jordan? Jordan Maxwell? How do you know her?"

"Oh so you know her too? We used to go to the same school on L4 about a year ago. After she left we kept in touch. How do you know her?"

"We used to go to the Accipiter Academy together here in Sanc until I got kicked out. We went to a few show together."

"I think she might have mentioned you once before. Did you see Good Riddance with her?"

"Yeah, that was a few months ago. It was a great show." Kira bounced in her seat a little as Toshiro pulled into a parking lot across from the restaurant and hopped out. She opened the door then slid out gracefully onto the cement below. The boy came around the side then shyly grasped her hand to lead her to the restaurant next to the sea. Kira looked around at her surroundings noticing they were in the downtown of New Port City. The building she was being led looked somewhat Victorian, the two doors leading into the place was made out of dark mahogany. Toshiro opened the door for Kira then escorted her to the hostess podium. The hostess eyed them warily the moment they walked in and continued to as they approached her station.

"How may I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Two for lunch please."

"I don't know if you are aware or not young man but we have a strict dress code that we up hold. I'm afraid your attire does not fit in here. I have to ask you to leave."

"Not even on the patio? Can I please speak to a manager?" Toshiro said calmly. Kira began tugging him out the door, but he held firm when he realized what she was doing.

"C'mon Toshiro lets go." She pleaded with him. Kira had only barely known him for two days, but she already knew that he wouldn't give up. "We don't want to start anything."

"It will be ok Kira, I just need to speak to a manager." Toshiro turned back to the hostess, who was glaring at the boy.

"I'm asking you to leave sir. We don't accept your kind here."

"What do you mean my kind? I'm flesh and blood just like everyone else. It hurts me that you would assume something about someone you don't even know."

"I know a delinquent when I see one. All you will cause here is trouble. Now leave."

"May I please speak to a manager? I only need a moment of his time. I'm not here to cause trouble." Quickly the woman stalked off toward the back of the restaurant and entered a little office.

"Excuse me Mr. Jackson but I have young man that requests your presence. You might want to call the police, he might be trouble. I tried to get him to leave but he refuses." The man scrunched his nose up in distaste at the though of having to deal with such a young man.

"Alright, I'll be along in a moment." After the woman left the office Mr. Jackson phoned the New Port City Police Department. Ten minutes later the man headed to the front of the restaurant. Toshiro and Kira had been led through a large doorway into a waiting room, which was currently empty, next to the entrance. Mr. Jackson looked at the boy waiting in the room and frowned. This would not be good at all.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Jackson. The hostess told me about your situation, please leave."

"You can't seat us out on the patio?"

"I'm afraid we don't cater to dirty little punks like you."

"Who are you calling dirty buddy? I showered this morning. What's with all the hostility? I have been very respectful, there is no need for rude comments."

"I don't believe you know how to be respectful. Trash like you need to learn your place." Toshiro's fists clenched at his sides as he tried to douse the anger flaming up inside of him.

"I think you owe me an apology, that was uncalled for."

"I don't owe you anything. If anyone owes anyone anything, it is you who owes it to this great country for you to leave it." Unable to keep his rage hidden any longer. Kira saw Toshiro lift his arm.

"Toshiro, NO!" but it was too late, the boy launched his fist into the mans face. The man staggered back until he fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Toshiro flexed his finger once he brought his arm back, a satisfied look on his face.

"I will never abandon my country. Not ever." Mr. Jackson pulled himself off the cold marble floor then proceeded to brush off his pin-striped slacks.

Relena Peacecraft walked out the board room exhausted, Aya and Quatre at her heels both eager to be away as well.

"I though they were never going to agree to my policy." Relena said as she let out a little sigh.

"How could they not mother? Your persuasion skills are superb."

"Aya is right. It was only a matter of time until they agreed."

"Thank you both. How about we go out for lunch to celebrate? My treat." Relena gave her two companions a genuine smile while she waited for their responses.

"That would be great Relena, I'm actually quite hungry."

"I will go anywhere you want to mother." Aya said and gave her mom a hug.

"Perfect, I know this great little restaurant by the sea…"

Ten minutes later Relena's black limo pulled up in front of the entrance of the restaurant behind two police vehicles. Puzzled, she led the trio into the building.

"I'll have you arrested for assault!"

"You had it coming old man. Don't ever judge a person on how they look." Toshiro extended his hand toward Kira, which she took into her own. The two teens began walking toward the doorway when three officers walked in.

"We were called about a disturbance."

"Yes! Arrest them! They refused to leave, then I was attacked by the boy." The lead officer noticed the thin steam of blood coming from Mr. Jackson's mouth, he then nodded to the two officer behind them and they seized Kira and Toshiro. He saw the officer grab Kira roughly and looked up to see her flinch in slight pain.

"Hey, let her go, she didn't do anything I swear, she isn't a part of this, let her go!" Toshiro yelled at the officer. He then watched as Kira began to pull back from the officer, but he only jerked her harder. Slipping out of the officers grip, Toshiro easily plucked the officer off of Kira. Deciding it was best to leave the girl the two officers grabbed Toshiro by the arms and began to drag him out into the entrance hall.

The hostess goggled at Relena, then at Quatre Winner as they walked into the room.

"Good… good afternoon, how many for lunch?" The woman nearly stuttered. Suddenly Relena's attention was pulled elsewhere as someone addressed her.

"Hey your Majesty what's up?" Relena's eyes nearly popped out of her head she saw her son come out of a room escorted by two officers.

"Mind picking me up at the PD in a couple of hours? Have a good day!" Her son grinned at her as he was shoved out of the door. Her attention was immediately directed at the man who had followed her son out of the room.

"I demand to know what is going on!" Relena nearly screamed. Mr. Jackson tripped on the floor before muttering out, "You're Highness Queen Relena, Mr. Winner, good afternoon.

That delinquent wouldn't leave, don't worry rubbish like him will be taken care of." The woman turned on her heel and quickly headed for the door.

"Is everything ok with her Majesty Mr. Winner?"

"Hopefully."

Kira starred as the officers escorted Toshiro out of the room followed closely by Mr. Jackson. She had to find a phone so she could call her dad. Hopefully he would be able to get Toshiro out of this mess. She doubted the restaurant would let her use the phone. A little sigh escaped her lips before she headed out of the building. Walking into the entrance room Kira nearly cried for joy at the sight before her. Right in front of her very own eyes was her savior, the one who could fix everything: Quatre Winner her father.

"Daddy!!!!!!" Quatre heard someone scream then watched as his daughter hopped into his arms. Mr. Jackson paled to a very unhealthy color.

"Kira sweety what are you doing here?"

"Daddy, you have to help me! That man had my friend arrested!" Kira said pointing at Mr. Jackson giving him an evil glare before continuing, "He didn't do anything, you can't let them arrest him!" Quatre nodded and led his daughter by the hand out of the building followed by Aya, who was smirking the entire time. When they stepped out into the street Quatre saw Relena talking to her son so he decided to stay put. 

Her father stopped but Kira moved to go forward only to be held back.

"Let Relena handle this." She gave him a little nod and did as she was told.

"Let him go." Relena commanded, but the officers still held tight to Toshiro.

"It's ok your Majesty, let them take me. It will be better for the both of us if they do." Toshiro raised his voice a little more in order to get him to where he wanted to go.

"I GUESS THAT ASSASINATION ATTEMPT WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER TIME." Relena smiled sadly at her son, before turning to the officer on her right.

"Take him to Preventer HQ for questioning. Ask for the Director of Security and Special Ops. Take the boy away." Toshiro grinned at his mom one last time before being roughly shoved into the back seat of the patrol car. The car sped off, but Relena just stood there until it disappeared down the street. Not being able to help her son was painful, but he had insisted they let him take him. He understood so completely she wanted to cry. Toshiro held so much honor most of the time. A single tear tumbled down her soft cheek and she wiped it away hastily before turning around to face Quatre.

"We had better go Quatre, Lunch will have to wait until another time." Quatre nodded and walked to meet Relena, his daughter stuck tight to his side.

"How could you let them take him!?" Kira blurted out, "He didn't' do anything!"

"I'm sorry dear but it had to be done this way." Relena replied sadly as she entered the black limo.

Heero Yuy was not pleased to be called into Head Quarters on his day off, oh no, he was not pleased at all. Couldn't these idiots handle anything on their own? When Heero entered the building he was immediately assaulted by a man in a blue Preventer uniform who gave him a quick salute.

"This had better be good Riley, I don't appreciate being called in on my day off." Heero said as he glared at the man next to him.

"Apparently there was an assassination attempt on her Majesty's life today at a local café in New Port City. She requested he be brought here for questioning. Apparently she wanted this taken care of right away." Heero followed the familiar corridor down to the confined room used for questioning.

"We couldn't get a name out of the boy. We finger printed him but nothing came up on our records. We thought was odd since everyone's finger prints are registered when they are born. Maybe you can make something of it sir."

"That's easy Riley, it just means that he wasn't registered at birth. It's rare, but it has been known to happen."

"Anyway, the culprit is already waiting in the room." Riley said as he open the door and held it open for Heero. Once his superior entered he quickly followed him in closing the door behind him. Heero smirked at the blue haired boy in front of him, while the boy returned an identical one. 

"Ready?" Heero asked the boy, who in return the boy twirled the open handcuffs around his index finger.

"Yep, lets go." Toshiro replied before he slamming the cuffs on the table.

"Forget what you saw here today Riley, I'll take care of the paper work." Heero told the man walking out the door closely followed by Toshiro.

"This is the third time in Two months. What happened this time?"

"The man at mom's favorite café insulted me, he deserved it. I gave him plenty of chances to apologize."

"Hn." Heero shifted uneasily for a moment before talking again. "You're mother won't be pleased."

"Don't worry dad she knows. She walked in after the incident happened." Heero let out the breath that he was unaware he was holding. Even though Relena was a pacifist she could be very frightening. Ten minutes later they pulled into the gates of the large Peacecraft Palace. Heero raced down the long drive way then screeched to a halt in front of the entrance. He got out and tossed the valet his keys before Toshiro had barely stepped foot outside the car. When he got out he saw Jordan sitting on the front steps still in her school uniform which consisted of a short black pleaded shirt and short-sleeved way too tight dress shirt. The shirt was un-tucked in a stylish fashion. Jordan had refused to get a new dress uniform that year. What was the point when you already had a perfectly good one? As he approached her a huge grin appeared on her features almost identical to the one Duo had given him that morning.

"Heard you got into a little bit of trouble today." Jordan stood up from the marble steps and dusted her skirt clean.

"I was waiting for you in your room, but your mom said you wouldn't be home for a while."

"Um yeah, I punched a manager at a café down in New Port City."

"What did he call you."

"A dirty little punk. Then he started rattling on how I didn't belong here. I think it's safe to say neither mother or I will ever be going back. Some people can be so judgmental." Together they walked up the finely polished marble steps and began the long trek to his bed room.

"Man, you should have seen my dad. A normal person wouldn't have noticed but man, I saw the fear in his eyes. He was so happy when I told him mom already knew." Jordan let out a laugh. She knew Heero Yuy was not someone to cross, but everyone has a weakness and the pacifist Queen was his. When they got to his room the door was already open and his sister Aya was sitting on his bed with that all familiar look of disgust on her soft features.

"What do you want Aya?" The girl looked up from the pile of clothes she was eyeing warily then got up to meet her brother at the doorway, carefully stepping around the various items littering the floor.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. Mom was so sad after they took you. I though she might burst in tears right then." Aya said, a serious look on her face.

"Don't worry about it sis, I'm ok." Toshiro said then pulled his sister in a tight hug for a moment. She gave him a wide smile before pulling away.

"Um do you think I could, uh hang out with you and Jordan today?" He looked at his sister quizzically before responding, " Where's mom, why don't you hang with her, or what about Ryu?

"Ryu and Lavender went with Uncle Millardo remember? They won't be back from Florence until tomorrow afternoon and…and I want to spend some time with you." She gave her older brother a hopeful smile praying inside that he would let her. Not that she would let anyone know but she held a deep respect for her brother. He dressed how he wanted to and acted how he wanted to. He didn't care what anyone thought about him, he made his own rules and went where he wanted with them. She envied his freedom.

"Mom's driving you nuts isn't she? I told you not to spend so much time with her. Anyway you can stay, but I'm warning you, you might get bored." The girl nearly started dancing, but if she had her brother would definitely kick her out.

"Yeah, mom has been very concerned with this new law she has been trying to pass with no luck. Her policy on Diplomatic Responsibility passed today so now she is concentrating hard with her next project."

"I dunno if little miss Princess is up for it or not, but tomorrow when Lavender gets back we're going ice blocking down Beacon Hill if you want to come."

"Well I'm not sure, isn't Beacon Hill Restricted?" Aya said lowering her voice to make sure no one heard. Toshiro thought she was being paranoid.

"That's true, but it has the best hill in the whole kingdom. I mean c'mon , what is the worst that could happen?"

"What if we get there and the Preventers are doing maneuvers late at night?"

"You are so paranoid Aya, I checked the schedule and everything. Tomorrow night will be clear of all disturbances." Aya looked a little more sure about the idea before smiling and announcing that she was in. Jordan smiled at Aya approving of her decision.

"But," Jordan added," you most certainly can't wear anything like THAT!" she said pointing to Aya, uniform looking attire. "Oh and make sure whatever you wear you don't mind getting dirty. It rained a couple of days ago so I have no idea what condition of the hill is in." Aya nodded, this was her chance to get a little freedom of her own and do something forbidden. She bounced over to her brother's bed flopping down on her stomach, kicking her feet back and forth. Jordan followed suit and sat down next to the younger girl.

"Oh my god I almost forgot, Jordan do you think you could take me to pick up my truck, I left it at the restaurant." Toshiro pleaded to his purple haired friend. Another thought suddenly popped into his head, "Oh my god Kira got left there, I hope she is ok. What if she got lost or something?"

"Don't worry Toshiro, she is fine. She is with her father right now. She was so worried after they took you away. Mom assured her that you would be ok. I don't think she believe her."

"Well I don't exactly think she knows Relena is my mother." Aya squinted at him weird for a moment.

"How could she not know? He father is…" Jordan suddenly pinched Aya hard on her forearm. 

"ow…" Jordan looked at the young princess giving her a suggestive look. Toshiro looked at the two girls for a moment, something odd was going on.

"Her father is what?" Aya suddenly looked panicked unable to come up with something. Thankfully Jordan bailed her out.

"He father is rich."

"I don't know if being rich qualifies for being known. My existence has been keep fairly confidential, well at least what I look like has been."

"I think that Aya thought that most aristocrats know the faces of royalty."

"You are her friend right Jordan, do you know where she is staying or even a number I can call her at? I need to know if she is ok." Jordan nodded to the almost frantic boy grabbing his portable phone off of his cluttered night stand and dialing a quick number, then tossed the phone to him. Toshiro caught the phone with ease then placed the receiver up to his ear to hear the dull ringing of the tone. After a few rings the phone picked up and a light female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Kira…"

"TOSHIRO!!!! Are you ok? I was so scared!" Toshiro smiled at the sound of her worried voice on the other end.

"Don't worry about it babe I'm fine. My dad came and picked me up. No charges have been filed." Kira let out a sigh of relief. She let a smile creep across her lips. He was ok.

"I'm so glad, I tried to get my dad to do something but he couldn't do anything."

"Aw, that's so nice. Its ok though, I got out of it ok. That's the third time in two months though, I'm not sure what will happen if I get arrested again. I'll probably get stuck with community service or something." Jordan snorted from her position on the bed. Toshiro and community service? Yeah right. Toshiro glared at his friend from where he was standing by the window and then stuck out his tongue. 

"Oh, you should be more careful then. Anyway, how did you get this number?"

"Jordan's here, she dialed the number for me. Hey are you busy tomorrow?" Toshiro asked hoping she had nothing to do.

"I'm having lunch with my dad, but not anything after that."

"Would you want to go ice blocking with us?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow night around twelve."

"I don't know, that's kind of late. I don't think my dad will let me go out." A serious look came over Toshiro's face as he began pacing on the soft black carpet.

"Hm, let's see here, there has got to be away to get you out. Can you just sneak out after your dad goes to bed?"

"He stays up pretty late." This was getting more frustrating by the moment.

"I got it!" Toshiro said as he came to a dead stop from his pacing.

"Why don't you spend the night at Jordan's?" He looked over to his friend and she simply nodded her head at the idea, "Here you can talk to her and you two can settle the details."

Toshiro tossed the phone to Jordan who caught it in her right hand.

End of Chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I do not own Gundam Wing


	4. “Well ladies, ready for one hell of a ri...

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 4:"Well ladies, ready for one hell of a ride?"

By Kiyoko 

7-27-02

Relena Peacecraft was fidgeting behind her heavy, polished desk of dark redwood. She unconsciously smoothed her silk skirt with delicate hands and fingers. Normally she was quiet calm and collected, never battering a nervous eyelash, but not when it came to her children.

"Heero, we have to do something! This is Toshiro's third arrest in two months! One of these days we won't be able to get him out of these situations." Relena said looking sadly at her husband who was leaning against her office wall, arms crossed over his toned chest.

"I know Relena. We could always send him to military school." Heero said lightly. His wife's eyes flared and he suddenly wished he could melt in to the wall behind him with the light blue floral print.

"NO Heero, NO fighting." Relena said, her lips reduced to thin lines, "I think you have taught him enough. Perhaps he wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't taught him how to fight."

"Don't blame this on me. If I hadn't taught him he'd probably be running around with a sword. I believe you insisted her learn how to fence. I think you said ,'It is an aristocratic sport. He should learn.'" Relena glared back at her husband for a moment before her aquamarine eyes softened. She let out a little sigh, her hand coming up to support her head on the desk.

"We shouldn't be blaming each other." Heero smiled at his wife and walked over to the desk, then pulled Relena out of her plush chair, taking her into his embrace.

"I love you." He murmured in her ear. Relena smiled tenderly then kissed Heero softly on the lips. After a moment she tried to pull away but Heero held her close deepening the kiss. His hands began roaming around her petite figure, one of his hands wandering down the back of her skirt. Relena brought a hand down from it's position around his neck and began unbuttoning Heero's dress shirt. The two lovers were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice the white office door creak open slowly.

"Eeewwwww! That is so gross! Get a room!" Toshiro said, a repulsive look on his handsome features. Relena and Heero stopped their ministrations on each other to look at the intruder.

"Don't you know how to knock!" His mother chided him.

"I didn't exactly expect you two be going at it in here. I'll come back later." Toshiro said trying to quickly escape the scene.

"It's ok son, I was just leaving." Heero said doing up the buttons on his shirt that Relena had undone, leaving when he was done.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Relena asked fixing her shirt back into her gray pin-stripped skirt.

"Oh I just wanted to know what time you expected Uncle Millardo back from Italy."

"He should be back by now, if you need him he is most likely in the family quarters with Lucrezia." Relena replied with a smile.

"I was actually inquiring if Lavender had returned yet. Thanks mom, I'll see you later." Toshiro said before he turned toward the door to the hallway.

"Could you wait a moment ? I wanted to speak with you about that unfortunate incident that took place yesterday." the boy stopped and slowly turned around to face his mother, fear rushing through him in heavy waves.

'Here it comes. I wish I could turn into a bug and scuttle away.' He thought to himself.

"This had been the third time in two months you have gotten arrested. I don't know what sort of actions I can take to make sure this doesn't happen again. Don't worry, I'm not going to send you away. That isn't an option." Relena said then sighed. Dealing with this sort of thing was not something she wanted to do. Wasn't Heero supposed to be the strict one?

"If your aggressive behavior continues, I will be forced to assign you a pair of body guards." Toshiro's mouth hung open in surprise. He never thought his mother would resort to something like that.

"You're, you're kidding right? Mom, that would ruin everything."

"If that is what it will take I will do it. I can't accept your ruthless behavior any longer." Toshiro was steaming on the inside, this was not fair at all!

"I know I'm not the son you've always wanted," he said clenching his hands into tight fists at his sides, " I can't help being who I am. I can't help standing up for the people I love and care about. I hold up our family name the only way I can. I'm not good at using fancy speeches like you to solve conflicts. I can't be who you want me to be." Silent tears began to slowly tumble down his face as anger turned to sorrow. Relena just stood there staring at her crying child, guilt coursing through her veins. She had made him feel the way he did, she made him feel as if he were nothing. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

In an instant she gathered her son into her eager arms holding him tight.

"Oh Toshiro," she said, " I never meant for you to feel this way, I love you with all my heart. You are perfect the way you are. I don't want you to change for anything, not even me."

"Really?" He said as he stared into his mother's beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Yes really. Just try not to get into anymore trouble."

"I'll try my best." He said smiling at his mom. A moment later he opened the door into the wide hallway, his converse occasionally squeaking on the black marble floor. As he walked down the hall, he looked into the many rooms that were open. Each room held a small office, some with people typing away furiously, others chatting on the phone. One man was trying to smash the phone against the wall.

'I'm glad I don't visit mom's office often, her employee's are insane.'

He reached the end of the hall, then began to ascend the staircase at the end. After two flights of stairs he reached the fifth floor then began to head for Lavender's quarters. He arrived in front of a soft lavender door that looked quite out of place among the few redwood doors in the hall. Toshiro rapped his knuckled on the door a few times then waited a few moments before hearing a barely audible 'come in.' Turning the silver door handle, then pushing the door in he saw a girl dressed in a baby blue tank top and blue jeans with waist long lavender hair swirling around her as she moved her body. The girl was currently unpacking a large suitcase situated on her massive bed.

"Hey Lav, how was your trip?" Toshiro asked looking around her meticulously clean bedroom. She slipped the maids an extra twenty a day to keep it that way. Like him, she was a complete mess. The girl turned around and smiled to see the boy standing a few feet from her.

"Toshiro!" she said as she bounded over to him and gave him a tight hug. When she stood up completely she was a good two inches taller than him. At seventeen he barely stood at 5'8", while Lavender, eighteen, stood at 5'10". It didn't help that his dad was at a pathetic 5'9", but that was expected as a Japanese man. He barely stood taller than his mother. Toshiro prayed that some of his European blood would kick in and cause him to grow another couple inches. I mean look at Lavender's dad, Millardo was a staggering 6'5". Poor Aya would probably be stuck at 5'2" or something. She hadn't grown since she was 13.

"Italy was so much fun! Although we didn't get to see much , we spent most of the time in conferences and obligatory dinners. There was this really cute boy at the party, he was like this tall, dark, Italian babe! I wanted to take him home with me, but alas! Life is cruel." Toshiro was watching Lavender drool as she gave her rendition of this 'hot babe' she met, trying to suppress a laugh. She was so boy crazy. Lavender began twisting one of her long strands of hair between her fingers once she realized her babbling.

Toshiro looked at his older cousin and just smiled. He honestly didn't mind her talking about whatever she had on her mind. They were really close, they had grown up together. Not only were they cousins, they were best friends ever since Lavender appointed herself his guardian when he was two. Toshiro was even closer to Lavender than he was to his own sister. When they were younger most people believed them to be twins. They spent every waking hour together when they were little when their parents gave them the chance even through the good times and the bad. Like that one time they got into Lavender's fourth birthday cake and ate the entire thing before the party had even begun. They were denied any sweets for two weeks! Two weeks for a couple of toddlers feels like an eternity to them.

"Did you get his number or anything?" Toshiro asked. Lavender gave him a malicious smile and pulled out a rumpled napkin from out of the front pocket of her jeans. She flipped the napkin over in her hand and held it out for Toshiro to observe.

"You more than anyone should know better than to ask." Toshiro gave his cousin a small grin and shook his head. Lavender hastily shoved the napkin back into her pocket, turned back to the suitcase on her bed and began to unpack again. Toshiro tucked his hands into the back pocket of his dickies and began to shuffle his right foot against the lavender carpet.

"You're not the only person who met someone." Lavender gave a snort as she tucked a pair of pants into her wooden dresser drawer. She turned around to face him and placed her hands on her tiny hips.

"Listen Toshiro, its no surprise when you meet a girl. As a matter of fact, its no surprise when I meet a guy… anyway what is she like?" Toshiro moved over to her bed and sat down on it cause the springs in the bed to creak quietly. His grin faded into a slight smile and his face turned into one of great contemplation.

"Honestly Lav, she is unlike any other girl I have met. When I'm with her, its like I can't think straight! And I've only known her for one day!!!" Toshiro threw up his arms and flopped down on his back, covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow.

"And the worst part is that I only have four more days with her!" Toshiro said. Lavender rolled her eyes as she continued to unpack her suitcase.

"Calm down Mr. Dramatic, its not like you're never going to see her again. Where does she live anyway?" Toshiro sat up from his position on the bed and stared Lavender in the face.

"She lives on L4-17774. I guess its not that far away."

"You know," Lavender said pointing her index finger at her cousin, "Quatre lives on that colony, I'm sure you could always hop a transport with him and chill at his place for a couple weeks." Toshiro thought that over in his head for a moment. That could work, but that would mean being the perfect child to convince his mom to let him go. Going with a pair of insensitive body guards would do him no favors.

"And it's not like you couldn't jack one of your mother's planes." Toshiro shook his head in agreement.

"That's true, I could always do that. Anyway the reason I came was to see if you wanted to go ice blocking tonight." Lavender gave her cousin a wide grin which meant she was in.

"Awsome, I'll swing by your room around eleven fifty then we have to get Jordan around 12. Oh yeah, um I guess Aya all of a sudden wants to tag along too, can you help her find something suitable to wear?" Toshiro said then got up and headed toward the lavender door.

"Sure bro, don't be late." Lavender said and gave Toshiro a smile over her shoulder from her position over the suitcase, "Later." Toshiro stepped out into the empty hallway and closed the lavender door behind him then proceeded down the hall. 

"Daddy I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides it's just a sleepover. I'll be fine." Kira said to her worried father. He was so overprotective because she was his only girl and he loved her to death. She had not seen most of the world because of this. Kira had to beg him for a week just to let her come along on the trip. As if staying in a palace wouldn't provide the needed protection. The palace had ten times the security her own home did.

"Well if you need anything I'm just a phone call away." Quatre said to his anxious daughter who wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Ok daddy, goodbye." Kira said to her father while quickly walking out the door. Kira took her small white suitcase and headed toward the palace gates, her blue satin sundress swishing against her thighs, her matching blue slippers quietly tapping against the black marble floor. When she arrived to the front doors Jordan was already there talking to one of the guards.

"Hello Jordan." Kira said as she approached the dark purple haired girl who was wearing a pair of flared jeans with a studded belt looped through the holes, a pair of black converse and a black tank top. Her arms were adorned with two studded bracelets, one on each wrist with black plastic bracelets behind them. Around her neck sat a studded collar with one and a half inch spikes. Jordan had always worn that necklace for as long as Kira could remember. The girl never left home without it.

"Hey Kira what's up? Ready to go?" Jordan walked up to Kira and took her white suitcase and headed out the huge front doors. Kira smiled at her friend and followed her out. Parked out front was a black vintage convertible with red and black vinyl interior. Jordan tossed Kira's suitcase into the back seat of the car then hopped over the door while Kira opened the passenger side door and gracefully sat down in the car, swung her legs in, and shut the door. She then pulled out a matching blue, satin ribbon out of her purse then proceeded to pull her hair back away from her face and secure it at the base of her neck with the ribbon. Following that she pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on at the same time Jordan was doing the same thing.

"Ready?" Jordan said.

"More than ever, lets go." Kira smiled at her friend then watched as a huge grin broke out over her friend's cute features. The car lurched forward harshly as Jordan hit the gas pedal full force causing the wheels to screech on the pavement below. The black car bolted out the front gates onto the street outside. Jordan made a hard left, the car turning with her like the wheels were on rails. Kira laughed before saying, "You drive just like your dad Jordan, a real bat outta hell!"

"I learned from the best!" Jordan replied as they headed down the street. Ten minutes later they pulled up to a beautiful two story mansion on a two acre plot of land. Lush grass and trees surrounded the property giving the land plenty of privacy. Jordan turned off the car then hopped out of the car grabbing Kira's suitcase on the way.

"Your house is beautiful as ever Jordan." Kira said as she got out.

"Yeah my dad repainted it blue. It looks much better than that gross brown it used to be." Jordan led the way into the house through the large, white, French doors and into the foyer of the house. 

"Mom! We're here!" Jordan yelled then made her way into the doorway on her left which opened up into a huge living room. A huge couch took up much of the far side of the room with an impressive entertainment center facing it. Jordan turned and walked through another doorway on her right which led into a large dining room with a table large enough to fit twelve people. She kept walking straight through another doorway ahead of her which led into the kitchen that occupied the entire back of the house. The two girls walked in to see Hilde stirring a pot over the stove, wooden spoon and all.

"Kira! It's so nice to see you again. It has been a while hasn't it? Can I get you girls anything to drink. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Hilde said smiling and wiping her hands onto her apron that was tied around her waist.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance again. It is very kind of you to let me stay over for the evening." Kira replied bending slightly at the waist and nodding her head. She jerked back when she heard Hilde laughing with a wide smile on her face.

"There's no need to be so formal dear! I'm not some stuffy politician, though I could use some respect like that from my children… anyway come give me a hug!" Kira smiled shyly and moved into Hilde's outstretched arms.

"That's more like it." Hilde said while embracing the tiny girl in her arms, swaying slightly back and forth. When Kira pulled back she was able to get a better look at the woman she hadn't seen in years. Hilde's purple hair had grown out the middle of her back and was pulled back at the nape of her neck with a silver clip. Her long bangs framed her face making her look younger than she already was.

It wasn't soon before Jordan dragged Kira out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

"She is SO embarrassing! Why did I have to get such a nutcase for a mom!" Jordan said once they were safely in the confines of her room. Kira smiled at her friend's distress.

"Are you kidding me Jordan? You have a great mom. At least she has time for you, my mom is always so busy." Kira sighed. You can't have everything.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but still, she is embarrassing. Did I tell you that one time when I went on a date with that one guy with the green hair?" Kira shook her head 'no' and Jordan's eyes widened. " I didn't tell you! Oh my god, it was so embarrassing. Ok, so the door rings and I'm still getting ready right? My mom let him in and showed him into the living room, you know the one with all the embarrassing bath tub pictures? Anyway, she decided to give him a nice tour of our fireplace mantle where they are. When I came down you know what he said to me? He said 'You look cute in the tub, maybe I can see it for myself sometime.' and then my mom just laughs and starts talking about all the fun bubble bath she has had with my dad. I had to literally drag him out of there just to save myself from more embarrassment." By now Kira was cracking up and holding her sides nearly rolling off the bed she was sitting on. Jordan made a sour face at her friend who provided no sympathy for her.

"Go ahead laugh it up." Kira's laughing finally died down and became semi-serious.

"Consider yourself lucky, when I went out on my first date my mom threatened the poor guy with a rapier. She even went as far as to cut the sleeve of his shirt." Jordan gave a snort in response. She knew Kira's mom was crazy even if no one said it out loud . That was one woman you did not want to mess with. Even her own husband was afraid of her.

***

Later that evening everyone piled into the large dinning room at the far end of the table away from the kitchen entrance. The head of the table was empty since Duo hadn't come home yet with reasons Hilde couldn't fathom since she warned him to be home in time for dinner. Jordan and Kira were seated next to each other on the right side while Jordan's two younger sisters, Seraphina and Crescentia, sat across from them. Seraphina was two years younger than Jordan with dark brown hair it almost looked black. She had soft feminine features and the attitude of a lady to boot. Crescentia was six years younger than Jordan and had the same deep purple colored hair that Jordan had but her hair was cut shorter and styled in two French braids with black ribbons at the bottom. Jordan and Crescentia's looks were so similar it was uncanny. The little girl sitting across from Jordan looked exactly like herself six years ago, not to mention that Crescentia wanted to be just like her big sister.

A few minutes later Hilde had finished bringing dinner to the table. The five females were about to begin when Duo walked in followed by a young man who looked very much like Duo. Duo gave his wife a sheepish grin before sitting down at the head of the table.

"Sorry I'm late, Nikolaus asked me to pick him up at the gym after work." Duo said. Nikolaus took a seat on the other side of Kira. Jordan scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ugh! That would explain why you smell like a pig!" Jordan said. Nikolaus's eyes narrowed at his sister and said, "You'd better watch it LITTLE sister, you never know when an accident might occur." He grinned at his sister who rolled her violet eyes at him. Nikolaus turned his attention to the blonde sitting next to him and took in her beautiful features and creamy skin.

"So to what do we owe the honor to have such a beautiful lady join us for dinner?" Nikolaus said suavely. Kira smiled at him sweetly before replying, "Cut it out Niko your charm doesn't work on me." Niko looked at the girl curiously trying to figure out how she knew him, scrunching his eyebrows in thought.

"Let me spell it out for you genius, this is Kira. You met her a few years ago. Oh and don't even think of using one of your tactless pick up lines, she's already taken." Jordan said matter-of-factly as she shoved a large spoonful of mashed potatoes on her vacant plate. Niko looked at his sister venomously. God she is such a smart ass.

"And who pray tell has stolen the lovely lady's heart?" He asked curious. Jordan snorted at him while smothering her potatoes in gravy.

"A far better man than you'll ever be." She replied. Duo looked on amused while Hilde was fuming. Kira only visited once in a blue moon and here her children were ruining her lovely dinner! And poor Kira! What must she be thinking?

"Enough you two! I've had it with your bickering! I'm so sorry Kira, these two cretins must seem so uncivilized to you." Hilde said smiling gently at the young blonde girl. Kira finished chewing the mouth full of salad she had shoved in her mouth before replying, "Oh not at all, its nice to have a nice family dinner. It seems I've had so few lately." Smiling at the older woman she took another bite of her salad then dabbing the side of her mouth with a napkin wiping off the bit of ranch dressing that had not made it into her mouth. The rest of dinner went by rather uneventfully and the family retreated to other rooms and such after.

"C'mon Kira, we have some planning to do." Jordan told Kira as they two girls walked up the staircase that lead up the second story where her bedroom was located. Once they were in Kira stepped around a few scattered items laying about on the floor and made her way to the bed.

"What sort of planning do we have to do?" Kira asked her friend who was in the closet tossing out random pieces of clothing.

"Well you most certainly can't go the way you are dressed now. Did you bring any other clothes like I told you?" Jordan asked from inside the massive closet. Kira moved over to her white suitcase at the end of the bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Of course I did. I packed like you instructed me to. Is this ensemble alright?" she asked holding up the jeans and a rather dressy shirt. Jordan peaked her head out of the closet to take a look.

"That shirt is far too nice." Kira frowned at what Jordan had to say.

"Sorry Jordan, but it's the most casual shirt I brought. I didn't exactly plan on going down any hills on a block of ice." Jordan's mouth curved into a smile before popping back into the closet.

"Its ok Kira, I'm sure I have something you can wear. Ah ha! This is it!" Jordan shouted before emerging from the closet holding a white t-shirt. She tossed the shirt to Kira who looked at the script written on the front.

"New Port County Fair?" she read out loud also noticing the dancing starfish on the front, the county's official mascot. Kira took both her pants and the shirt into the bathroom to change. A minute later Jordan heard a groan come from the bath room followed by 'I'm not wearing this!' 

"What's wrong Kira?" Jordan asked moving toward the bathroom door.

"I am not wearing this! The shirt is far to tight!"

"Oh please, I know you are exaggerating! Come out and let me see!" Slowly the bathroom door opened and Kira came out. The jeans she was wearing rested low on her hips while the shirt came down to the top of her belly button. Her curves were obviously noticeable because the shirt clung to her body like a second skin.

"Oh my gosh Kira you look so cute! You have to wear that shirt, Toshiro would shit a brick." Kira looked over at Jordan doubtfully while her friend looked back at her with a wide grin exactly like Duo's. While Kira was in the bathroom Jordan had changed into a pair of black dickies and a red tank-top and currently holding a Operation Ivy sweatshirt. Jordan shuffled a few items around on the bed until she found what she was looking for. She tossed the item to Kira who caught it easily. She gratefully pulled on the black jacket thankful that is covered her a bit.

A couple hours later they heard a slight tap at Jordan's window before it slowly crept open. Moments later Toshiro jumped in wear his usual black converse, dickies, studded belt and all.

"Well ladies, ready for one hell of a ride?"

A/N: yay! I'm finally done with chapter 4! I had the hardest time writing this. I hope it was worth the wait! Read and review if u want. I don't own Gundam Wing.


	5. “Like you’re one to talk, you’ve got mud...

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 5

By Kiyoko

7-28-02

Moments later Toshiro jumped in wear his usual black converse and dickies, studded belt and all.

"Well ladies, ready for one hell of a ride?"

***

"Where are they? What's taking so long?" Aya asked. Lavender looked over at her and shrugged her shoulders saying she had no idea. 

"Who knows. Maybe Toshiro fell out of that tree."

"Please, this is my brother we're talking about." Aya said looking out the window for any sign of him.

"Did he tell you about the girl he met?" She asked.

"Yeah, he seems very fond of her from what he told me." Lavender replied while idly playing with her long tresses. Aya sucked in a breath then let out a little laugh.

"Did her tell you who she is?" Lavender shook her head 'no'.

"Kira Winner." Aya grinned at her older cousin who sat up from her lounging position, eyes wide.

"What?! He never told me… when I get my hands on him he's dead." Lavender hit her right palm with her left fist.

"Well you see the thing is, he doesn't know who she is and vice versa."

"You're kidding right? How can they not know!"

"Jordan thought it would be funny if we didn't tell them so don't say anything! Besides imagine how funny it would be when they find out." Lavender giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh trust me. I won't say a word. This is going to be fun."

Soon the three of them were climbing out of Jordan's window into the tree conveniently outside her window. Toshiro climbed out first helping the two girl's onto the branch below him. Once safely on the ground, they headed toward the front of the house and down the road a bit where Toshiro's truck was parked. When they got there Toshiro opened the door for Jordan and Kira before going to the driver's side and getting in.

"Girls this is Kira, Kira this is Aya and Lavender." Lavender smiled then said," We've met before. How is your father doing? Well I hope, he was under a great deal of stress the last time I saw him." Kira gave a nervous glance in Toshiro's direction.

"He's good. I heard you attended the summit in Florence, Italy. I was going to attend but my father had business here in the Sanq Kingdom."

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. It was a complete snooze. Those bloody diplomats can be so dull." Kira nodded full heartily. She just noticed that they had already begun to move. Ten minutes later they pulled onto the side of the road and everyone piled out of the truck. Toshiro hopped into the back then jumped out with five blocks of ice still in the bags.

"Hey Lav, can you grab the towels. I've got my hands full." His cousin nodded in his direction and climbed into the back and grabbed the pile of towels in the corner. Kira looked around the area they stopped at. They were completely surrounded by trees and since it was quite dark out she could barely see thirty feet down the road.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kira asked. Still looking around.

"Just beyond those trees," he said pointing past the trees on the right side of the road, " there's a huge hill. Don't worry its not that far. Besides I know where I'm going." Toshiro gave Kira a reassuring smile before handing out an ice block to everyone but Kira.

"Hey, how come Kira doesn't have to carry one?" Aya complained.

"Because she is a lady and you're not." Toshiro said over his shoulder as he began to lead everyone through the forest. The forest they entered was fairly thick. The trees were lush and there was hardly any foliage on the forest floor. Kira looked to her left and saw a squirrel scamper up a large tree. As they continued to walk the trees began to thin out. Kira could see a moon lit hill ahead. Once they got out of the forest she saw a chain-link fence she hadn't noticed before. Toshiro set down the blocks of ice and climbed up the fence then jumped to the ground on the other side. Jordan followed him up to the fence and handed over her block of ice to the other side. She then picked up the other two Toshiro had dropped and handed them over too. This process continued until all the blocks and towels were over. Jordan hopped the fence followed by Kira. Once Kira got on the other side of the fence, Toshiro held onto her petite waist to help her down. Kira turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. He was so hansom to her. She loved the way he looked at her, it was like he was never going to let go. His beautiful deep blue eyes stared back at her with an intenseness that made her heart beat faster.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kira moved away from him and picked up one of the awaiting ice blocks on the damp grass.

"Oh Toshiro, do you think you could help me down too? The fence is ever so high!" Lavender said in a mocking tone. Toshiro looked up and glared at his cousin for ruining his short moment with Kira. Lavender smirked at him then jumped down from the top of the fence and landed nimbly when she hit the ground. Toshiro picked up the remaining block of ice and took Kira's small hand in his own then led her up the hill. Kira blushed in response to his touch, though it was hidden by the darkness. Soon they reached the top of the hill. About a mile past the forest they had come through they could see the ocean in the distance and the light tower to the far right.

Toshiro ripped the plastic off the block of ice he was holding and draped a towel over the top.

"The hill is still somewhat wet and muddy from the rains a few days ago which provides a top notch ice blocking condition." he said. The girls began to copy what he had done with their own ice blocks. A few moments later everyone was ready and was lined up in a row at the top of the hill.

"Is everyone ready? At the count of three we'll go. One, two, three!" Toshiro lifted up his feet while holding onto the side of the ice block with his hands. He sped down the grassy hill picking up some speed. The block began to wobble a bit and near the end of the hill he fell off, rolling a bit to add dramatics. Once he stood up he realized that he was the only one down there.

"Oi, what are you guys waiting for?" Toshiro called up the hill to the others.

"Well we didn't really know what to do so we watched!" Aya yelled back. He picked up his block and ran back up the hill. He could see that his sister was fidgeting somewhat nervously while the rest were looking at him expectantly.

"Do you think you guys can handle it this time around?" All the girls nodded in response and set up their blocks again. Kira set hers up next to Toshiro's while Jordan was on the other side of her. Lavender was next to Toshiro and Aya was on the other side of her. On the count of three, courtesy of Jordan this time, everyone pushed off and took off down the hill. Half way down Aya fell off her block sliding down a few feet on her butt. Jordan took the lead down the hill (she cheated), laughing the entire way down.

Kira had no idea that going down a hill on a block of ice could be so much fun! The wind whipped in her face giving her an extreme feeling of exhilaration. When she neared the bottom of the hill she slid into Toshiro causing them to fall off their blocks and roll down the hill in a heap. She began laughing so hard it began to hurt. When she got up her pants were quite damp along with her shirt.

"I won!" Jordan said. Lavender glared at the younger girl.

"That is only because you cheated. You went before you said three."

"I did not!" Lavender just rolled her ice blue eyes and headed up the hill. She would kick her ass the next round. As she walked up the hill she looked over her shoulder and saw Toshiro helping Kira off the ground then peeling leaves off her shit and out of her hair. She smiled secretly to herself, man were those two in for a surprise.

The group continued their activity for a good forty five more minutes. By the time they finished everyone was quite muddy and wet.

"You look beautiful Lavender, just like that one time I pushed you into that huge mud puddle when you were seven!" Toshiro said. Lavender had some mud streaked across her right cheek. She had taken a bad spill at the bottom.

"Like you're one to talk, you've got mud all over your ass. And if my memory serves me right I pulled you into that mud puddle along with me." she replied a smug look on her face. Suddenly Aya went rigged and pale.

"Sshhh! What's that noise?" everyone quieted down and listen. Slowly they turned in the direction of the sounds and what they saw made them freeze in their tracks. Twenty men were marching over the next hill, guns slung over their shoulders. Finally common sense knocked Toshiro in the head before he began moving backwards.

"We gotta go, now!"

"Halt! Trespassing is illegal on Preventer soil! Stay where you are." the man out in front of the troop yelled.

"Run!" Lavender screamed and all the teens started booking it down the hill. Jordan made it the fence first and jumped over quickly. In he back they could hear the lieutenant yell, 'Capture them they are trespassing and could be dangerous!' Lavender and Kira got to the fence next and jumped over. Toshiro boosted his sister over just as the first man reached the top of the hill.

"Stop! You are to be arrested for trespassing! Running from the government is in major violation of the law!" Toshiro landed on the other side of the fence just as the man reached the middle of the hill. Toshiro easily caught up with the rest of the girls. They were already half way through the forest when he heard the soldier jump the fence. The group kept running through the dense forest and Toshiro had already started fumbling for his car keys. Aya was trailing behind so he grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind him in order for her to keep up. A few moments later he and Aya burst out onto the road. His truck was parked about twenty five feet to his left so he jerked Aya along with him as he ran. Ahead he could already see Jordan, Lavender, and Kira reaching the truck. 

Aya had never been so scared and excited in her whole life. This was the first time she had ever done something illegal. She had let herself be pulled along by her brother, jumping over dead logs and stray rocks. When they finally reached the truck she felt a huge wave of relief, that is until she heard the gun shots. She heard her brother let out a quite curse as he ushered her into the car. On the opposite side Lavender, Jordan, and Kira crammed into the car. Once Toshiro heard the passenger door slam he hit the gas full force. The lurched forward and the four hundred horse power went to work. Aya heard another gun shot and ducked her head.

"I though you said tonight was clear!" Lavender yelled from the back seat.

"I did!" Toshiro yelled back concentrating on the road ahead," the schedule for the 30th was clear!"

"IT'S THE 31ST YOU BAKA!" Lavender screamed even louder.

"No it's not it's the 30th!"

"IT'S BEEN THE 31ST FOR OVER AN HOUR NOW!" Lavender was now red in the face and fuming.

"Well how was I supposed to know they would schedule night maneuvers in the morning!"

The rest of the car ride was in silence until they pulled up into a late night diner.

"What are we doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I think we all need to settle our nerves before we go home. Besides, I'm starving." Toshiro said getting out of the truck followed by Aya. Once she was out she gave her brother a big hug.

"Thank you for helping me, I wouldn't have made it without you." she said smiling up at him.

"You know I could never leave you behind no matter how annoying you are sometimes." Aya swatted him playfully before heading into the diner. Inside, the diner had little booths set up around the windows and normal tables with chair situated in the middle. In the corners large round booths occupied the space. At the cashier station ahead of them a man stood wearing a button up shirt and a pair of slacks. When the group approached him he gave them a smile and asked how many. A moment later they were seated in one of the corner booths, menus out in front of them.

"That was soooo close!" Jordan said smiling. To her the whole thing had been one big adventure. She even somewhat thought it would have been fun to be caught, even though it would have been hard to explain to her dad. But its not like they would have been in that much heat, after all they were children of Gundam Pilots and that did have a blanket of protection against most things. Come to think of it her dad would probably think the whole thing was funny.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Jordan." Toshiro said sarcastically, " you obviously have no idea how much trouble I would be in if I was caught. Do I have to remind you about my arrest yesterday?"

"You got arrested again?" Lavender asked amused. Her favorite cousin never ceased to amaze her. The boy had brass balls. That fact alone that he was willing to sneak onto Preventer soil after an arrest proved his worth enough.

"Yep, I punched some matire'd at a restaurant." he said grinning

"So what would have happened if you got arrested again?" Lavender asked.

"You don't want to know. If it came down to it though, I would have fought those soldiers. That is how bad it is." Toshiro said. He took a sip from the glass of water before him.

"Preventer soldiers are easy to beat though." Jordan said

"Might I remind you that they had guns? An unarmed Preventer is one this, an armed one is another." Lavender said.

"Have any of you actually ever fought one?" Kira asked giving everyone skeptical looks.

"Of course, we all have, even Aya." Toshiro replied

"Not hand to hand, we used rapiers." Aya said.

"Perhaps we could have a duel sometime. Are you up to the challenge Aya?" Kira asked, her eyes lighting up. Her mother was perhaps the best fencer on the Earth and Colonies and she had taught her daughter well. Aya looked very nervous as Kira's eyes bore into hers, challenging her. Kira looked so confidant Aya was about to turn her down, but something inside her stirred. Yuy's did not back down from a challenge.

"You're on. A Yuy never turns down a challenge." Aya said. Toshiro could see the fire in his sister's eyes. He had seen his mother's eyes look like that before when she was addressing stubborn politicians who saw the world through rose colored glasses. She was ready to take on the world.

Kira smiled at Aya. This could prove to be interesting indeed. Soon a young man wearing a white shirt and a black apron around his waist walked up to them. His hair was styled in liberty spikes and Toshiro had the feeling he had met him before.

"Hi my name is Andrew, what can I get you?" Toshiro watched his cousin's face morph into that of a predator. Before Lavender had a chance to utter a word Toshiro kicked her in the shin. Anger took over her beautiful features and her head whipped in his direction to give him a glare.

"Hey haven't we met before?" Andrew said to Toshiro.

"Out of all the people at this table I'm the one you notice?" Toshiro asked. The waiter blinked a few times before really looking at the table's other occupants. Lavender smiled seductively at him while Aya just smiled.

"Whoa…whoa." the waiter mumbled and was taken aback at the way Lavender was looking at him. Princesses were not supposed to act like that.

"Anyway to answer your question we met at the A.F.I. concert on Sunday night."

"That's right," Andrew replied," seems like we keep on bumping into each other."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Lavender asked.

"No I'm a freshman in college so I only go Tuesdays and Thursdays." he replied. Usually girls made him nervous. Lavender had him terrified and she was only dressed as a normal civilian. Her long lavender hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail and she was wearing a pink tank top which looked like it had some mud on it. In fact they all had mud on their clothing and arms.

"Did you guys fall in a mud puddle or something?" he asked eyeing them all.

"Surprisingly erotic isn't it?" Lavender said. Everyone's head whipped around to face her. Andrew's jaw dropped open. Princesses were most certainly not supposed to act like that.

"My god Lavender! Why don't you just throw yourself at him?" Jordan said obviously annoyed. They couldn't go anywhere without her trying to pick up some guy.

"Because that would be tactless Jordan. Anyway would you like to join us Andrew? Your company would be most enjoyable." She said smiling at the waiter before her.

"Uh I still have twenty more minutes until my shift is over." he said then watched as her features changed into something not as pleasant.

"Well you see Andrew Aya and my time is very valuable. Many a man would pay a fortune for a minute of it and here we are offering it to you for free." Lavender said. Normally she wasn't so arrogant but when it came to boys she was every inch the spoiled princess.

"I'm sorry but I have an obligation to my job. I have to pay for my tuition some how." he replied. Personally he wanted to get as far away as possible from the crazy Princess. She was quite unpredictable, he didn't know what she was up to. Wait scratch that, he had a very good idea of her intentions toward him. He just didn't know if he could handle her.

"Well then," Lavender began," I expect you to be sitting here," she motioned to the empty space beside her on the seat," in exactly twenty minutes."

Andrew took their orders quickly and nearly ran away from the table. Maybe he could get Jeff to cover his table while he slipped out the back.

Twenty minutes later they had finished their meals that Andrew had brought them. The waiter brought them their check and placed it on the table in the middle. As he was walking away Lavender grabbed him and pulled him into the booth.

"Where do you think you are going? Its been well over twenty minutes." Andrew gulped, frozen in his seat. Lavender was hot he had to admit. No one that beautiful had ever hit on him before, but she was scary and manipulative. Before he knew it, Lavender had placed his arm around her petite shoulders. He looked around at the others, pleading for help with his eyes. Apparently no one heeded his call for help so he just sat there on the squishy booth, not saying a word.

Ten minutes later they left the diner after Jordan's incessant whining that she had to go to school the next day. Much to Andrew's relief he was able to go home, but not without promising Lavender a date. Toshiro's truck pulled up to Jordan's house ten minutes later. He got out with the two girls so he could help them up the massive tree outside Jordan's window. As they walked down the grass toward the tree, Toshiro reached out and intertwined his fingers with Kira's causing warmth to course through her hand. When they got to the tree Toshiro placed his hands in a cradle for Jordan to step on. She grabbed his shoulders and put her foot in her hand before he boosted her up into the tree.

"Tonight was a lot of fun. Hopefully we can see each other again soon." Kira said squeezing his hand. Toshiro couldn't help but admire her beauty in the moon light. She seemed so unreal, the way her skin almost glowed, how bright and expressive her eyes looked. Unable to hold back any longer he slid his arm around her small waist pulling her petite form to him. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and he could feel her breathing quickening. Toshiro looked down at her one last time before slowly bringing his lips down to hers. Kira had only a moment to take in another dose of oxygen before his lips met hers. Slowly he opened his mouth and let his tongue move over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She answered him by opening her mouth to let him in. Their tongues began to slowly dance with each other in sweet caresses. Kira brought her arms around his neck to pull his head down more. Toshiro took that as a good sign and held her tighter while he deepened the kiss more. 

After a minute or so the kiss ended as the two pulled apart. Kira gave him a shy smile before he boosted her into the tree.

"Goodnight Princess." he whispered so that only she could here him.

A/N: yay! Done with chapter five! Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'm going to get the next one out because I'm going to be busy over the next few days, plus I've got some very good ideas for my other story D.N.A. Phoenix that I want to get down as soon as possible. Please review, it lets me know how I'm doing and sometimes inspires me to get chapters out quicker.


	6. “Where the hell did my top go? Help me f...

A/N: I changed the rating from pg-13 to R because of the material written in this chapter. If anyone would like me to write a cleaner version please e-mail me and let me know or leave it in a review. Thanks for your help, enjoy the story.

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 6

By Kiyoko

8-7-02

The next morning Toshiro rolled out of bed around eleven.

'What a crazy night' he thought before heading toward the bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later he was walking down to the dinning room dressed in his usual black dickies and converse. When he got there it was empty except for Quatre Winner sitting in one of the many vacant chairs.

"Morning Mr. Q" he said as he took a seat across from the older man.

"Good morning Toshiro." Quatre replied smiling at the youth in front of him who was currently pouring a large bowl of Crispix.

"Where's my dad? He wasn't supposed to go into work until 12 today."

"A couple of people tried to break into the Preventers last night. He's been gone since seven this morning." Quatre said, concern written on his face.

'Oh shit, if dad finds out if was me I'm toast!' he thought as he shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He loved the way the milk exploded when he bit down on the cereal.

"Have you tried this stuff before? It's the best." Toshiro asked shaking the box for emphasis. 

"No, I don't usually eat breakfast." 

"Well you should," Toshiro replied," you need energy in the morning, besides it's not healthy to skip it." Quatre smiled. Toshiro was certainly a character.

"C'mon Mr. Q, give it a try." Quatre reached over the table to grab the box the boy was handing him. Quatre smiled back at Toshiro as he poured himself a bowl.

"Mom and dad always try to skip out on breakfast, but I always make them eat. They both work so hard, they need their energy in the morning."

"That's very responsible of you to take of your family."

"If I don't, who will?" Toshiro said shoving in another bite. Quatre poured the milk into his bowl then began to eat. He hadn't eaten breakfast in weeks and felt quite good when he was done. Toshiro was finishing his second bowl when Quatre got up to leave.

"Have a good day Toshiro, I have business to attend to so I must be on my way. Goodbye." Toshiro waved to him since his mouth was full. When he was done he wiped his mouth with a napkin then headed out the door toward the entrance hall. He was going to spend the day with Kira since Jordan was in school. He liked her so much. There was only three days left until she was going to leave. He wanted to make them count.

He pulled up to the Maxwell residence ten minutes later and headed up to the door.

The door bell was broken so he lifted the huge knocker on the door and hit it against the door. A minute later the door opened to reveal Hilde with a phone stuck between her shoulder and ear. She motioned him in and ushered him into the living room. Inside Kira was curled up on the plush leather couch, Robert Jordan's "Eye of the World" situated in her lap. She looked up when they entered then smiled at Toshiro. Putting down the book she got up and walked over to Toshiro. She then waved at Hilde who smiled back and headed toward the door with Toshiro.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach, how does that sound?" 

"I'd love to. Hang on I'll go grab my bathing suit." she said then bolted up the stairs to Jordan's room. A few minutes later she returned with a white back pack. Toshiro took her small hand in his and led her out of the house.

The sky was a beautiful shade of pale blue and the sun above shone brightly. The beach was fairly empty except a for a few mothers with their young children and some kids that looked like they ditched school for the day. They changed into their bathing suits in the bathroom. Toshiro had been waiting outside for Kira to finish. When she stepped out he couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a bleach white bikini. The bottoms tied together on the sides with wooden beads hanging on the ties. The top was made out of triangles and the ties also had wooden beads hanging on them. The white made her look a lot less pale.

Kira walked over to Toshiro who was grinning at her. He lifted his right hand and tucked a strand of pale blonde hair behind her ear before slinging his arm around her shoulders. Kira leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Together they walked down the vast beach and found a fairly empty place. Kira pulled out a large black towel out of her back pack and spread it out over the hot sand. Toshiro did the same except he pulled out a blue towel and set it down next to hers.

"Lets go in the water." Toshiro said dragging her behind him. Her hand fit perfectly into his, he never wanted to let go. He wished that they could stay like this, having fun with nothing to worry about. But his mind wouldn't let him stop thinking that she was going to leave in a few days. Behind him he could hear her giggling as he pulled her into the freezing ocean.

"It's cold!" Kira said trying to pull out of Toshiro's grip. She decided that was a very bad idea when he picked her up and walked further out into the surf. Kira struggled to get out of his grip, but he was a lot stronger than she thought. When the water had reached his waist, he tossed her into a small wave that was coming their way. She was completely helpless as she sailed through the air then met the wave with a splash. When Kira came up she drew in a breath of air and wiped the hair out of her eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" she shrieked before charging toward Toshiro. She ran into him as fast as she could half submersed in water. Toshiro didn't have anytime to move out of the way as she came crashing into him and they fell into the ocean together. Right as they came up another wave hit them sending Kira back a few feet who was giggling the whole time. Toshiro reached out a hand to her so he could pull her up to where he was. When the next wave came they ducked under it then popped up on the other side. The wave that followed that one broke farther out. Toshiro and Kira didn't have time to duck under it or get away so it came crashing down on top of them. Toshiro could hear Kira shriek before she disappeared under the wave. The waved held her down against the ocean bottom while doing flips at the same time. She was nearly out of breath before the wave stopped tumbling her.

Toshiro came up a few seconds after the wave broke and couldn't see Kira anywhere.

"Kira!" he shouted looking around. He scanned the ocean toward the beach. Suddenly Kira popped up out of the water gasping for breath completely topless. Toshiro couldn't help but stare at her full breasts dripping with salt water. He mentally slapped himself in the head then called out to her, "Kira are you ok? Um I think the wave took something important." he made sure not to look in her direction so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh my god!" she screamed before covering her boobs with her arms, " Where the hell did my top go? Help me find it!" Toshiro turned back to her. The sight of her covering her breasts with her arms and looking quite innocent couldn't help but look erotic. Toshiro felt a stirring in his groin and held in a groan.

'Why now?' he thought then started walking toward Kira, searching the area near her for the white top. She was frantically looking around for it, trying not to go to close to the shore. Toshiro spotted the top a few feet behind her and moved to get it. He picked up the top, a malicious grin forming on his face.

"Looking for this Princess?" he said holding up her top.

"You found it!" she said excitedly before she noticed the look on his face.

'Oh no.' Kira dashed in his direction but he moved away from her toward an oncoming wave that had already broke.

"Come and get it!" he cried. Kira tried to follow him but it was hard trying to move without her arms for momentum.

"Give it back!" she yelled. Slowly she closed in on him, but she still wasn't able to get close enough to make a grab for it. Toshiro had turned to face her, moving backwards as fast as he could. Kira had a frustrated look on her face and he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Especially since she was chasing him topless. Frustrated, Kira let her arms fall from her chest and dived at him. She smiled when she saw his jaw drop and freeze, it was the reaction she was hoping for. So what if she had to sacrifice a few second peep show to get her top back. It worked didn't it? She jumped onto him sending them both into the ocean.

Toshiro's arms went around her waist as they fell, holding her close to him. Kira couldn't help but blush at the contact. She could feel his well sculpted muscles against her. When they came up, the water was up to the middle of Kira's back. Toshiro was still holding her against him so no one could see her. Kira tried to pull away half heartedly, but he wouldn't let her go. She looked up at him and blushed even more. Water was dripping from his blue hair and his deep blue eyes were staring intensely into hers.

'Allah he's beautiful.' she thought then wrapped her arms around his neck. He took that as a good sign so he leaned down to capture he lips in a kiss. She met him half way, pulling down on his neck. Toshiro poured all his emotions into the kiss, holding her tightly to him. He coaxed her lips with his tongue urging her to let him enter. She didn't hesitate as she opened her mouth and met his tongue with her own. The kiss was sweet yet passionate, Kira wanted to melt into his strong arms. She had never kissed anyone like this before and never wanted to now. She only wanted his kisses. Kira pressed her body up against his even more and could now feel his erection pushing against her lower belly.

The couple was utterly oblivious to the few people on the beach as Toshiro started kissing Kira's jaw line, making his was down to her neck. He kissed the curve of her neck tenderly and gently sucked the sensitive flesh. Toshiro could hear a small moan escape from Kira's lips and could feel her chest moving against him. Kira felt him move back up toward her mouth before he could leave a dark mark on her neck. He took her lips with his once again and moved his hand down to her butt. She pressed against him even more as he pulled her up to him. The friction caused Toshiro's erection to harden even more. Kira could feel him gasp as they continued to kiss under the warm sun.

The blue haired boy began moving his hand farther down and between her legs then started to stroke her through her bikini bottoms from behind. His arm around her back lifted her up even higher to make it easier for him to touch her. The ocean water now only came up to her lower back. He started rubbing her faster and her breathing became ragged. Kira tightened her grip around his neck then deepened their kiss. She could feel her orgasm growing, the feeling was amazing. Toshiro felt her wrap her legs around him letting the area around her clit more accessible. He took that as a sign and stroked her even faster. Suddenly Kira broke off the kiss as the pleasure became too much. Her chest was heaving and her breath labored as she moved against his fingers.

Kira moaned loudly as she came against his talented fingers. He stopped stoking her and brought his hand from under her to her back. Her breathing slowed and she let go of him with her legs. Toshiro leaned down and gave a her a tender kiss on the lips then handed her back her top. She smiled at him and put it back on not caring that he was watching her the entire time.

"The beach is calling my name, c'mon." Kira finished tying her top on and led Toshiro onto the sandy beach toward their things. When they got there Kira plopped down onto her towel, belly down. She brushed the stray locks of blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled at Toshiro who just sat down on his towel, legs stretched out in front of him. His mind wouldn't stop reminding him that she had to leave. Kira was the most amazing girl he had ever met. Most girls were intimidated by his wild nature. His last girlfriend would have never gone ice blocking with him. The tiny blonde girl next to him was the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep and the first when he woke up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kira asked. Her arms were tucked under her right cheek so she could face him lying down.

"I can't help but keep thinking that you'll be leaving in a few days. The days have already flown by." Toshiro said, sadness evident in his deep voice. Kira smiled sweetly at him before reaching over to hold his hand.

"Actually, I talked to my father this morning and we're not leaving for another week." Toshiro smiled widely while squeezing the hand she had offered him.

"Good, that means we can spend more time together. I would be so happy if you could stay here forever." he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles soundly.

"I have feelings for you Kira, I can't stop thinking about you. What am I going to do when you leave?" he asked not meeting her eyes. Kira sat up and moved over into his lap, straddling him.

"I think about you all the time too. The only thing we can do is enjoy the time we have left together." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You make it sound like I'm never going to see you again." he mumbled into her hair. He could feel her tense up.

"I wish I could stay here forever."

"Me too." he said, holding her firmly against him. They held onto each other a little longer before they had to leave.

"We'd better get back before Jordan does," Kira said, "She will be very angry at us if we don't." Kira moved away from him and began packing up her things that she had brought with her. Toshiro let out a sigh before doing the same.

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I've been hit with writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Please review, they make me happy.


	7. “It’s too late for us to turn back now T...

Riding Life's Currents  
Chapter 7  
By Kiyoko  
8-20-02  
  
  
  
  
Toshiro dropped Kira off at the Maxwell house and headed home toward the palace. He couldn't help but be depressed; Kira was going to leave in little over a week. True he would be able to spend much more time with her, but that didn't help his heart from being pulled into every direction. He continued driving down the four lane road with the radio off. Outside the sun was setting over the horizon causing the sky to turn a beautiful shade of pink.  
  
'Another day gone and one less day I have with her now.' Toshiro thought. He let his fingers dance in the breeze outside of the car as he continued down the street. When he arrived home, he trudged through the entry hall toward his bedroom. Before he made it to the large staircase he was abruptly halted by a weight on his shoulder. Toshiro turned around and his eyes met with dark brown ones.  
  
"Your mother and father wish to see you in the dinning hall your majesty." the man who stopped him said. Toshiro nodded back at the man and headed into a hallway on the right. Millions of thoughts began to flood his mind, not one of them good.  
  
'Oh no, they couldn't have known it was me! It's impossible.' he thought while slowing down his trudging. A look of dread passed over his face, running a hand through his soft, messy hair. Time seemed to flow rapidly like a swift river and before he knew it he was standing in front of the dinning hall's massive, oak doors. Taking in a deep breath he slowly opened the door and poked his head in cautiously. Relena and Heero were both seated at the far end of the table near the windows that took up an entire wall, a serious expression set into their features.  
  
"Mom, dad, you requested my presence?" he said timidly before walking over and taking a seat across from his mother in a plush, high backed chair. She smiled warmly at him. Toshiro knew it couldn't be good news. The way his mother changed expressions caused a shiver to jolt up his spine causing him to shudder slightly.  
  
"Yes, we have serious issues that we need to discuss concerning your future" Heero said to his son. Toshiro could feel the bottom of his stomach drop. This couldn't be good.  
  
"As you know," Relena began still smiling at him trying to ease the heavy frown that appeared on his face, "You will be turning eighteen next week. A ball has been planned in your honor". Toshiro's face fell even more if that was possible. He absolutely detested formal affairs and avoided them at all costs. He was about to protest when his mother held up her hand silencing him and allowed her to continue her not so welcome discussion.  
  
"I'm not finished, at that time we will announce to the world your new fiancé." All the blood drained out of Toshiro's face leaving him an ashen color. He had expected the worse out of the meeting but was met with the end of the world. His mouth moved up and down soundlessly trying to express the emotions he felt, but was unable to. The smile had disappeared from his mother's face and his father looked grave not moving a muscle.  
  
"I see it comes as quite a shock to you, I know…"  
  
"How could you?" it came out barely above a whisper. Toshiro's hands clenched the arms of the chair; you could faintly hear the wood creaking and protesting. His head was cast down, his eyes trying to focus on the white table cloth in front of him.  
  
"It's tradition…" Relena was cut off again.  
  
"I don't care, how could you make a decision like that for me. HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!" The wood on the chair finally gave up and snapped under the pressure. Splinters of darkened wood littered the carpet beneath followed by a thunk. Relena jumped, obviously startled. She knew the whole affair was going to be difficult. Heero's face had turned cold trying to block out the pain he felt for his son. The only reason he had agreed on this was because the decision had been made when Toshiro was just a baby. He didn't know his son then, how passionate he could be about life. The contract had been agreed to and signed before Toshiro was even two years old. It was far too late to scratch the whole idea.  
  
"It's too late for us to turn back now. There is nothing we can do." Relena explained to her son trying to keep a firm face, but he wouldn't listen. Betrayal and hurt filled his already pain filled heart completely. His eyes had gone wide and his breathing labored. Relena looked over at her husband noticing the lack of emotions in his eyes and the way he sat rigid in his chair. She knew that he disapproved of the marriage. He had been reluctant to the engagement in the first place. She could tell the decision was weighting heavily on his conscience and regretted the situation. A sigh escaped her rosy lips.  
  
Toshiro stood up abruptly knocking the heavy, wood chair down to the floor. He shook his head a few times, as if a battle was taking place in his head. Finally coming to some unseen decision he bolted out of the eerily quiet room with a speed he didn't know he possessed. He ran, blood rushing into his legs causing his muscles to burn. Toshiro could feel his heart beating rapidly, his chest heaving. He paid no attention to where he was going often knocking people out of the way .In the distance he could hear something shatter. He continued running as fast as his long legs would carry him. Toshiro hadn't noticed where he was running until he hit something full force, staggering backwards and catching himself before fall back on the hard, cold marble floor.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!" Lavender screamed as she went flying backward onto the floor unexpectedly. She landed in quite and ungraceful position on the floor, her skinny legs spread far enough apart to give anyone who was looking a good peak at her lacy, lavender panties. Toshiro watched in horror as Lavender hit the floor, sliding back a few paces.  
  
"Oh my god Lavender I'm so sorry!" He said hurriedly as he rushed to her side to help her up from the floor. The young woman blinked a few times, taking the outstretched hand in front of her.  
  
"Where were you going in such a hurry?" she asked timidly while dusting off her skirt. Toshiro cast his head down trying to hide the pain on his face.  
  
"No where, I don't know where I was going" he said honestly. Lavender placed a concerned hand on her younger cousin's shoulder and tried to peer into his hidden eyes. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she dragged him along the corridor.  
  
"Toshiro, what is wrong with you. I've never seen you look so grave before". He couldn't say anything, just walked beside Lavender to an unknown destination. Sighing quietly to herself she led the stoic boy down the corridor until they reached her bedroom door. Pushing it open easily she nudged Toshiro toward the bed. His feet led him to the bed on their own accord, though each step was heavy. Lavender sat next to him on the plush bed elbowing him in the ribs trying to get him to speak. For a few moments he just sat there, staring into some unknown world where everything was ok.  
  
"Toshiro…" Lavender began before being cut off by her younger cousin.  
  
"I'm engaged" he said barely audible, but Lavender heard him regardless, in a way she had seen it coming. Suddenly Toshiro noticed the lack of surprise in Lavender. His face took on the look of betrayal, his blue eyes going wide.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Lavender looked away from his piercing gaze unable to handle the emotion flooding his eyes.  
  
"You knew and you didn't even fucking tell me." He began to get up off the bed quickly but Toshiro felt a strong grip on his wrist, the fingers digging lightly into his flesh.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" she asked simply, her eyes pleading silently into his back.  
  
"Tell me the truth!" he yelled as he twirled around to face her and immediately felling guilty looking at the hurt etched in her features.  
  
"And what would you have done if I did?" she said harshly rising up to tower over him, "You would have lived your life in misery, knowing that you had no control of your future. It would have been a sad existence I would not have wanted to witness." Lavender placed her pale white hand against his tan cheek and lifted his gaze to meet her own.  
  
"I love you Toshiro, I would never wish pain upon you. I have protected you in everyway possible, as much as I could." He began to see tears brimming in her pale eyes as she tried to blink them away. Wrapping his arm around his cousin's back he pulled her into a tight hug. The pain in his chest lifted slightly enabling him to breathe more easily.  
  
"I'm sorry Lav, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that I'm so frustrated. I don't know what to do," he said quietly pulling away from his cousin. The corner of Lavender's mouth curved up into a wide smile. Toshiro eased back a pace or two, worry entering his emotions.  
  
"Do what you do best, just be you. Go rip up the town. Enjoy your last days of freedom!" A grin was immediately plastered onto his hansom face. He would make his last days with Kira count.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I have been plagued with a harsh case of writers block. Hopefully I can get the next chapter soon. Please r & r, it helps to develop my writing and let me know what I should change. 


	8. “If you love him so, why aren’t you with...

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 8

By Kiyoko

April 23, 2003

The cool night air blew at Kira's platinum blonde locks ruffling up hours of work. Annoyed, she tried to bat at the fluttering wind with no success. Next to her Jordan shifted her weight from left to right. The curls piled at the crown of her head bounced cheerfully with each movement.

"Where are they?" Kira complained loudly. Her slightly tinted cheeks became more flushed as the minutes passed. The corner of Jordan's mouth curved upwards while patting Kira softly on the shoulder.

"Cool down, they'll be here soon," she explained. As if on cue Toshiro, Aya, and Lavender strolled around the block laughing loudly. Noticing the duo waiting for them, the trio picked up the pace reaching them shortly. Together they headed into the plain glass door. A non-descript hallway led them to a larger pair of double doors. Smiling cheekily at the girls, Toshiro pushed open the door. Dim lights greeted them as they entered a lavishly decorated room. Two more double doors were located on the other side of the room with an air of importance. In front of the door stood a rather imposing man who's head nearly grazed the ceiling and had plenty of muscle to spare. Unfazed Toshiro strolled up to the man and took his large hand in his own.

"Evening Harold, all right," Toshiro said to the man. 'Harold' straightened the sleeves of his suit then replied; "Four girls, I'm impressed" a dashing grin appeared on Toshiro's face.

"Well what can I say? I have a way with the ladies." Lavender burst out laughing, clutching her stomach for emphasis. She walked up to the double doors purposefully, but before entering she gazed at Toshiro over her shoulder, "If that's so, then you're paying, "winking at her cousin she added, "Evening Harold"

Pushing the doors open with little effort, a rainbow of colours burst from inside pouring swirling light into the room. Music accosted Kira's ears and she felt her chest moving with the bass of the music. Following Lavender's example, the girls followed her into the energetic room. Dazzling multi-coloured lights moved in random patterns, while sweaty pulsating bodies twirled in the heart of the room.  

Toshiro slipped in a moment later sliding his arms around her petite waist. Bending down, he gently caressed Kira's neck with his lips and began kissing the sensitive flesh. Heat rose in her stomach causing it tingle in a way that was beginning to feel all too familiar. Her arm rose over her shoulder curling it around his neck. Her hand ruffled the fine hairs at the base of his skull pulling his head increasingly closer. Uncurling her arm from his head, he cupped her hand in his.

"Lets find a table," Toshiro screamed over the blaring music and loud crowd. He pushed through the huge throng of people dancing wildly, pulling Kira protectively behind him. The deeper he moved into the noisy depths of the club, the quicker his responsibilities and worries melted away into oblivion. All he felt was the bass of the music and the girl's hand that he cared for greatly. Finding a large, square table surrounded by squishy couches and chairs Toshiro throwing off his black jacket haphazardly he plopped down pulling Kira down into his lap. Jordan, Aya, and Lavender followed suit shrugging off their coats.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear issuing a slight giggle in response.

"Um, what are you getting?"

"Guinness" Kira made an odd face, then smiled, "I'll have that too."

"Are you sure? I'm not certain…" she cut him off abruptly, "I'm sure" Kira crossed her arms beneath her breasts signalling her stubbornness on the issue. Toshiro sighed and Kira slid off his lap onto the soft couch below.

"Anybody else?" the rest quickly relayed their orders to Toshiro and Lavender gracefully rose to her feet to accompany him to the bar. 

"Can I get two pints of Guinness, a cosmopolitan, a midori sour, a jack and coke, and a Smirnoff Ice?" The short woman silently admired the man in front of her before nodding, and then turned away.

"I see you're taking my advice to heart," Lavender said while brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"If I'm going to be trapped in a cage for the rest of my life, I might as well have fun until then," Toshiro took in a deep breath then let out a quiet sigh, "My time with her is precious. I need something to remember, some hope that my life isn't a set path in front of me." The young prince glanced through the crowd and sought out the figure of his space princess. The stars had sent her from the sky, a gift he could fail to measure. He wondered where her life would go after this. Toshiro knew he'd never see her again, not after he was married. Could the gods have placed a worse curse upon his soul? He thought not.

"Are you ok?" Lavender asked shaking Toshiro out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he turned to the bartender, "put it on my tab."

***

Kira watched as Toshiro and Lavender pushed through the crowd, his blue hair visible like a light in the distance. 

"What would your father say if he saw you now?" Jordan asked grinning like a maniac.

"If I cared for his opinion, I wouldn't be here." Kira shifted her weight to remover her coat, "I'd rather not talk about it and you ought not have brought it up," she replied focusing her attention away from the braided-haired girl. Aya stirred uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm going to the ladies room," she announced quickly and made a b-line for the restroom.

"Why do you do that Jordan? You know I love my father. Why did you say that in front to Aya?"

"Secrets only make matters worse, keeping who you are a secret won't help anything," Jordan explained. Kira faced Jordan, anger etched on her ivory face.

"For once someone is looking at me, not my bank account. I'm sorry if I want him to like me and me alone." Jordan met Kira's icy stare with one of her own. She sat up with her elbow on her knees and leaned in toward the other girl.

"Listen Kira Winner, I don't want to see Toshiro hurt. He's my best friend; I love him more than you could ever know. If I could pick anyone to take care of him, it's you." Kira's eyes softened and reached out a slender hand to rest a top of Jordan's.

"If you love him so, why aren't you with him?" Kira asked. Jordan slowly looked away and began to open her mouth to answer, but a glass was shoved into her free hand.

"Drink," Toshiro said and grinned down at her. She returned a half smile, but couldn't stop the chill that went up her spine. He sat down next to Kira handing her the pint of black gold. She stared down into the glass giving it a funny look.

"Hope you like chewing your beer," Lavender jeered from across the table. She returned a curious glance before studying the thick head of white foam at the top.

"Actually it's a stout," Toshiro retorted bringing the dark stout to hips lips before chugging the first quarter of the glass. Lavender rolled her eyes at him 'men'! Kira steadily brought the pint up to her lips and tentatively took a large sip. The bitter flavour hit her taste buds with extreme force.  Shaking her head and trying to eliminate the bitter taste in her mouth she pushed the pint away with intense vigour.

"UGH! How can anybody drink that, let alone enjoy it?" she said disgusted, then looked over to find Toshiro had already drunk half his pint. A look of pure horror crept onto her features when she realized he could actually drink that vile stuff. Digging a hand into his pocket, Toshiro pulled out a chilled bottle of Smirnoff Ice, popped the red top off, then handed it to the horror-stricken girl beside him. She quickly realized that he knew she wouldn't enjoy the Guinness and bought her a back-up drink. Insulted, she yanked the bottle out of his hand and drank silently beside him.

"Lets dance." The group finished off their drinks carelessly dropping the glasses and swayed methodically toward the crowded dance floor. The young prince pulled Kira toward him, wrapping his arms securely around her bare back just above the curve of her dress. In turn she trailed her slim arms around his neck, locked them behind his neck, then smiled seductively up at him. At first Kira had difficulty moving her hips in sync with his and it was obviously the first time she attempted that sort of dancing. Slowly their bodies melted together, their hips swaying to the erratic rhythm of the music. The heavy beat sent the couple into a deep, foggy trance, a world where only the music and one another existed. 

Toshiro could feel Kira's chest rising softly with every breath. Closing his eyes slowly he enhanced his feeling of touch and became highly aware of the petite girl he held so tenderly against him. Burying his head deep in her neck, he felt every strand of her silky tresses brush his head. The extreme increase of heat caused the flush in her cheeks rise. Tilting her head back, she allowed better access to the pale flesh of her neck. Suddenly she felt a warm sensation as his tongue roamed smoothly around her neck. Toshiro's arms tightened, pulling her closer, crushing her hips to his. Dizziness took over all her senses while she clutched the boy in front of her for support. Kira drowned in the moment, savouring his every touch as if it was his last. Abruptly the warmth radiating from her front disappeared as Toshiro pulled away, but left his hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern swirling around his blue depths.

"I'm just a little flushed, that's all. I just need some water." Toshiro moved to follow her to the bar, but she raised a hand in protest. 

"I'll be right back, I'll be gone but a moment or two," she smiled broadly then turned and began to make her way toward the bar. 

A hand reached out and snatched his arm into a tight grip. Lavender pulled her cousin toward the dancing trio bringing the dazed boy back to reality.

"My turn," she grinned pulling him to her," you sure don't waste anytime getting to business do you?"

***

Kira ducked, twirled, and swerved her way to the bar avoiding all possible contact with anyone. Reaching a hand up to her neck where Toshiro's lips had been, she couldn't help the wide grin spreading across her face. Every moment with him was like a dream, although that little buzz of fear surrounded her heart because with every dream comes the heartbreak of waking up to realize nothings changed. Conscious of the wrinkles in her dress, she lowered her hand to smooth the slight wrinkles in her pristine, light-blue dress. A short woman on the other side of the bar with pouty lips and big startling eyes suddenly noticed her and walked over.

"What can I get you?"

"Just water thanks." The woman let out a little sight of frustration before shoving a few ice cubes in a glass with tiny water stains. She hated free drink customers.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kira jumped slightly and turned to address the person hovering a little too close for comfort over her shoulder. She breathed in the faint scent of cigarette smoke mixed unpleasantly with some sort of cologne. Dressed in a creased, black, leather jacket leaning lazily against the wooden counter. When he sluggishly approached the bar she was the first thing he noticed. With platinum blonde curls styled to perfection and the light-blue dress with the open back was enough to set any man on fire. And he was used to obtaining what he desired one way or another.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I already have drink," Kira replied looking uninterested. Why couldn't a guy leave her alone for one day!

"C'mon just one drink?" he persisted, admiring the way her dress rested a few inches above her knee.

"No really I'm alright." Kira shook her head to emphasize the fact she indeed did not want him to buy her a drink. Obviously not receiving the hint the man continued to hover around her.

"What's your name?" he asked gently, he loved girls that played hard to get. Kira glanced hopefully toward the dance floor eager to find an escape.

"Kira," she replied attempting to look indifferent. 

"That's a beautiful name," he complimented her then picked up her hand and before she had a chance to protest, the man lightly kissed the back of her hand, "and sweet too," he added then grinned down at her. Quickly pulling her hand away, she wiped the hand off with her dress.

"My name is Vander, will you at least dance with me?" he said then reached up with a callous hand to caress her bare shoulder.

***

Toshiro soon began to notice Kira's long absence. Murmuring that he'd be back, he moved skilfully through the dense crowd purposefully toward the bar. He broke through the last barrier of people in front of the bar just in time to see a tall man place his hand on Kira's bare, tantalizing shoulder. He felt as though a fire blazed through his body as he watched the man touch her. 'Calm down this probably isn't what it looks like.' Taking in a deep breath of sticky-hot air, he noticed Kira roll her shoulder back shrugging the offending hand off. Relief washed over him in sweet warmth. He strolled toward the bar, but whom he saw stopped him dead in his tracks when he recognized the man talking with Kira. 

The trademark black, leather jacket and slicked back hair said it all. If Kira had any idea who that man was, she would shrink away with fear, but then again if she discovered who he was and what he had done, he reaction could be similar. Vander Worster achieved the worst reputation of all his slimy crew. He had even killed a guy, but was let off because of a lack of evidence. Toshiro had entered numerous fights with him with victories mostly on his side, but with a thicker stature and taller height, Vander clearly had the advantage. ' I'll kill him' he thought as he twisted his expression into an icy glare and cruel grin then walked briskly behind Kira, grabbing her around the waist. Startled, she looked over her shoulder, soft curls brushing against his tan cheek.

"I guess they let anyone in here these days," Toshiro spat at him drawing Kira closer to his body. Confused Kira scrunched up her eyebrows, there was no need to be rude.

"Toshiro!" she scolded elbowing him in the ribs, "There is no need for such behaviour."

"I see you have girls fight your battles now, I always knew you were weak," Vander laughed then sneered maliciously. Kira, realizing that she missed a huge piece of the picture, decided to remain silent.

"Hardly, and I see you can't keep a girl to save your life, but that's barely surprising." Vander's hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles turning a sickening shade of white.

"So how much did you pay this little number to be your whore for the night?" Vander retorted. Kira's face flamed with rage and Toshiro could feel her stiffen beneath him.

"Don't talk about me as though I'm a piece of property your asshole! Not only are you disgusting, but you lack any sort of charm any sane person would find even vaguely pleasant!" Kira screamed back at him straining against Toshiro's ever tightening grip, "Now get out of my sight before I do the feminine race a favour and dispose of your putrid carcass from this earth!" Slowly backing away during her little passionate rant, Vander realized that this girl was crazier than he was. He would deal with Toshiro later, on his own terms.

Expecting a full out battle to occur, Toshiro let out the breath he was holding and released the vice-grip he had on Kira.

"Your mouth is going to get me into trouble one of these days princess and I don't know whether to run or hide," he teased noticing the wild fire in her eyes and deep flush in her cheeks. 

"I don't always have my brothers around to protect me, empty threats is all I have as a defence," she explained, and then melted into his welcoming embrace. He held her close then affectionately kissed the top of her head. Forgetting the pint of water she ordered, they headed back to the dance floor for an intoxicating and exhilarating evening of dancing.

A/N: There are you all happy!!!!!! Thanks to those who pushed me to write this chapter, I couldn't have done it without you. Hopefully this will quench your thirst for a while. I'll try hard to post the next chapter soon; however, I have finals coming up and a million essays to write. Please r&r! Any questions e-mail me.


	9. “Do you believe in fate?”

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 9

12-16-02        

By Kiyoko

"Where are we going?" Kira asked the boy next to her.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," the boy replied then smiled sweetly at the girl. Kira smiled back then continued to gaze at the dark night sky.

She couldn't help but dread the time she had left with Toshiro. Although she had just met him, there was so much chemistry between them it was amazing. Kira smiled secretly to herself while she remembered all the fun memories she already had with him. The sky was soon replaced by oak trees so tall she could barely see the night sky. They drove in comfortable silence up the empty road, the night their only companion. Soon the trees began to thin and the sky was opening up before them. Toshiro pulled off the main road onto a dirt driveway and continued for another mile. Kira jolted in her seat when she realized the truck had stopped.

"Are we here?" she asked curiously observing her new surroundings. Toshiro jumped out of the truck then helped Kira down from her seat.

"Almost, we have a little walking to do," he replied. Kira hugged her thick jacket closer as the cold night air began to bite at her skin. Toshiro grabbed a couple blankets from the truck bed then led Kira up a small grass hill away from the trees.  As the rounded the top of the hill, the breath stopped in her throat. In all her years, she couldn't recall a more beautiful place than what she was seeing now. The stood on a tall ridge out looking the crystal blue sea. The bright moon was full and the stars were out in abundance. Near the shore down below, Kira noticed glowing orange blobs moving with the current.

"This only occurs a couple times a year when the full moon is out. The fish come into shore to mate with one another and lay their eggs," Toshrio explained softly. Kira drowned to the sound of his voice. It was deep, yet caring and she couldn't get enough of it. His larger hand held her petite one firmly as if afraid to let go. Together they looked out into the sea and the sky as they melted together in the horizon. Toshiro smiled as Kira before spreading the blankets on the ground then pulled her down into his arms. Kira snuggled into the warmth of his chest as she gazed up into the vast sky.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked him quietly. Toshiro took a moment to respond, thinking of an appropriate answer.

"I suppose I do, to a degree at least. I believe that there is this driving force in the world that causes things to happen. Not like a god or anything, but this wild energy bursting to work its magic. Fate will only bring you so far, but once you get there, the rest is up to you," Toshiro explained. He hugged Kira tighter and bent down to whisper in her ear, "What about you, do you believe in fate?" A chill crept down Kira's back. His breath against her ear sent her heart into a frenzy as it began to beat harder.

"I…I don't know. I've never really believed in destiny, that there was a pre-designed plan in life. Fate is part of destiny, but maybe two people are drawn together by something. Not by something pre-planned, but by luck or will, "she explained still gazing at the stars. Maybe they held some answers for her. Recently her mind just seemed to be filled with muddle questions.

Toshiro swept away her loose hair, tucking it behind her ear and began to kiss the soft flesh of her neck. Kira leaned back into his kisses, her mind beginning to fog over into a blissful haze. His kisses moved slowly up to her ear and then her rosy cheeks. Kira shifted her position so that she was facing him more, giving him access to her mouth. He brought his lips down to meet her and moved his tongue over her warm lips. Kira parted her lips to give him entrance to her mouth which he eagerly wanted to enter. Their tongues began a slow dance of stroking and exploring, clutching to each other strongly. Kira felt the familiar stirring in her low abdomen, growing with every passing second. Wanting to get more comfortable, Kira straddled his hips, pressing herself against him. Toshiro led out a groan from the kissed and pressure, unable to ignore his quickly rising erection. 

Making sure not to break the kiss, Kira reached down with a free hand to undo Toshiro's belt and pants. Finding what she sought, Kira began long, smooth strokes. Immense pleasure flooded through Toshiro's body as he bucked against her hand. Receiving the message, Kira stroked harder and faster. His breathing became ragged and was forced to end the kiss. He began moaning into Kira's ear, her body heating up and yearning for his touch. As quickly as it began it ended, Toshiro panting with the after glow of his release.  He looked into Kira's eyes passionately, understanding her needs had not yet been met. They spent the rest of the night giving in to each other's pleasure while still keeping Kira's innocence. 

A/N: I know this chapter is very short, but consider it a 'lost' chapter. I wrote it before I left for England so this was supposed to be chapter 8. I hope to come out with the next chapter soon; I'm almost done writing and revising. I think there will be 11 chapters so the story will soon come to an end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments. Please review, it helps with my writing and lets me know when I'm doing something right. Thanks.


	10. “I just don’t want to hurt you I may nev...

This chapter is dedicated to Morri-chan my faithful assistant, I hope she keeps up her end of the bargain and posts another section to her stories! *hugs*

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 9

By Kiyoko

July 22, 2003

The days before the engagement party dissolved quickly and the Wednesday before, Quatre Winner found himself pacing the anti-chamber to his suite. Situated in blissful ignorance on the other side of the French, carved doors, sat his stunning, beautiful daughter unaware of the activities to come. From a very young age he had informed her of the impending doom that awaited her in the not so far future. Quatre hoped to squelch any possible thought of true love out of her mind to avoid possible heartbreak. She knew it was her duty, but the fact he refused to give her further noticed churned his already nervous stomach. How was he supposed to waltz in there and inform her that in a short two days an engagement ring would be stuck on her finger binding her for eternity to some boy she didn't know?

Taking a breath of air and sending a quick prayer to Allah, Quatre gripped the cold metal of the handle and turned. The sunlight streamed in from the large windows illuminating a young girl lounging on a cream colored sofa, her legs tucked neatly beneath her. A thick book was propped up against the wide arm of the sofa, the off-white pages lit up by the bright sun. Blonde curls bounced cheerfully as she looked up to the intruder. Smiling brightly she hopped gracefully off the couch and into Quatre's arms.

"Hi Daddy, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" The older man hugged his daughter tenderly, then pulled back to look into her bright eyes.

"How's my desert rose doing? Not too bored I hope" he said happily steering his daughter back toward the sofa.

"Not at all, I've been socializing with Jordan every chance I get. I've missed her so much." The two took a seat on the couch, turning to face each other. Kira smiled affectionately toward her father. 

"You're aware we're leaving for home on Saturday?" 

"Can't I stay longer? It's not as though I have school or anything and I'm sure Mr. Maxwell wouldn't mind me staying with them." Kira questioned softly using her best pity face she could scrunch up.

"I'm afraid not because when we get home you're starting your bridal training." Kira's face dead panned as her jaw fell open quickly.

"You're kidding right? I mean I didn't expect this to come up so soon. I'm only 16!" Quatre stared as his only daughter easily looking past the cool façade she kept up.

"Your engagement party will commence on Friday. I expect you to present your best face for the occasion. It's your duty and I will expect you to act accordingly." Her eyes opened wide and she took a quick intake of breath 'I didn't think this would happen so soon." She carefully composed her features to look submissive.

"So I get to meet my future husband for one night before I'm whisked away back home until we marry?" She question lightly. She was going to ask all the questions she felt necessary if she was forced to marry some stranger.

"No, not exactly," he began, clasping his daughter's small hand into his, "after a year of training you will be given a brief two months to spend together before the wedding."

"That's all? What if we hate each other?" she asked incredulously. The entire affair moved far too quickly for her liking and there was hardly anything she could do.

"This is a political marriage, no one expects you to be fond of one another," Quatre explained gently. Abruptly Kira leapt of the couch and slowly backed away, her shoes tapping softly on the marble floor.

"Kira, what are you doing?" She continued to back up as light tears poured down her face, collecting at her chin, then falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Papa, I…I just ne…need some time alone," she choked out before ripping the door open behind her and tore out of the room as though it were on fire.  He father's cries faintly died off the further she ran. Tears blinded her eyes as she stumbled through the corridors, her footsteps pounding in her ears as they echoed against the walls. In a short few minutes her world turned up-side-down. She had been raised knowing this day would come, but she didn't expect it would come so soon.

Quickly she darted around a corner and skidded into the entrance hall. Scrambling to the left she darted out of the doors and down the drive way. Once outside the front gates she ran, ran away from her problems, ran away from the palace that would one day be her prison. Before she knew it, she was standing on a familiar hill. The hill she had met Toshiro for the second time.  The blonde crumpled to the soft ground, her tears flowing down her cheeks relentlessly.

'Why me? I never asked for any of this! I want more time with Toshiro, more time to live my life before I'm locked away forever. I know it's imperative I marry, but that still doesn't mean I have to enjoy it!'

Hours slowly passed by as Kira lost herself in her memories and thoughts. The sun slowly began to set over the sparkling waters of the ocean and the sky melted into beautiful shades of blues, pinks, and purples. Kira's thoughts abruptly ceased when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. Startled, her body tensed and jerked from the touch. She slowly peered over her right shoulder and saw a pair of black converse peeking out from the bottom of a pair of black pants.

"Hey." Following the voice she gazed up to see Toshiro smiling down at her.

"Hi," she said quietly looking back at the calm ocean. Noticing her somber mood, the young prince sat next to Kira stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Why weren't you at Jordan's?" he asked quietly clasping her hand in his own.

"Huh?" she replied dumbly scrunching her forehead lightly.

"You were supposed to meet me at her house over an hour ago…"

"Oh! I'm sorry…I…I lost track of time," she explained quickly hoping he wasn't angry.

"It's ok." He reached over with his other arm and gently pulled her against his shoulder.

"How did you find me?" she said turning her head to look him in the face.

"I looked in the few places I knew you'd been to before," Toshiro said then tenderly brushed his lips against hers.  Warmth spread through her body and she nearly cried. To think she would never feel his touch again in a few days. The overwhelming emotions swirling through her body nearly pushed her to the edge, but she firmly held them intact.

"Clever."

"I know," he said a cocky smile forming on his face.  

"I have to leave on Friday," she announced quietly examining her nails and trying to look anywhere but him.

"Everything one day must come to an end. Our time just came a little sooner." Toshiro smiled sadly thinking about his new life beginning on Friday. 'I suppose it's for the best that she leaves. I don't know how I can explain things to her.'

"Can we go?"

"Where?"

"The cliffs, it's beautiful there. I'll remember it best." Slowly the couple rose from their spot on the squashed grass then slowly walked to Toshiro's car hand in hand. The short drive was made in silence, both too lost in thought to speak. When they arrived Toshiro pulled out a few blankets then shut the door of the truck. Together they strolled toward the open field behind the thick trees. The pale moon already shone brightly to the east while the sun finished its final decent in the west and the light ocean breeze danced gently between them.

Once the blankets were set down the two curled up the remaining blankets and laid back to watch the stars appear in the blue sky.

"You're beautiful," Toshiro whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressing her cold ears.

"What made you say that?"

"I was thinking it and I thought I'd let you know." Kira turned and kissed Toshiro on the lips. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Kira moved to straddle his hips. Teasingly she licked his bottom lip before dipping her tongue into his mouth. She stroked his tongue once before bringing her lips together sucking on his lower lip, then moved out of reach. Grinning devilishly Toshiro put his hand around her waist and tugged her back down.Their lips met again in a fury of passion. Kira's fingers trailed down to the hem of Toshiro's shirt then began to yank the shirt up. Fervently struggling to get it off, Kira emitted a low growl in the back of her throat.  Finally pulling it off she flung it behind her not caring where it ended up.

A moment later Kira's dress and Toshiro's pants joined the abandoned shirt on the grass. Toshiro abruptly pulled away from the younger girl, a serious expression on his youthful face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly searching her pale blue eyes. Kira smiled lovingly back.

"Positive. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I want this," she explained digging her fingers into his messy hair.

"I just don't want to hurt you. I may never see you again," he said sadly.

"I know, but I care for you so much. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else." Crystal tears slowly pooled in her wide eyes threatening to fall down her pretty face. Toshiro's tender touches ignited her body, his rough fingers stroking the soft flesh. She loved the way he touched her, the way he embraced her petite frame. She would miss his warm and his genuine smile. Kira memorized every caress and every kiss. This night would be what helped her through the rest of her chained life. She would think of him on Friday when her life was handed over to another, he would be her strength. That night the two lovers memorized every inch of each other and forgot the fate that lay ahead of them.

A/N: Well one more chapter and I'm done! I never thought it would take this long. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories, they meant a lot to me.  Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to post the last chapter soon. I do not own Gundam Wing.

Review, review, review!


	11. “Do you really love him? If so, you need...

A/N: I can't believe I did it! I finally finished my story after all this time. I hope it was worth the wait and thanks to everyone who stuck with me through it all. I appreciate every one of you!

Riding Life's Currents

Chapter 11

June 9, 2004

The next morning streams of sunlight poured through the cracks in the blinds hitting Toshiro square in the face. The little sunbeams coaxed the prince into consciousness, dancing across his face. Moaning lightly he flung an arm up to shield the light from his eyes. The events from last night slowly returned and he gave a slight sigh of longing. He spent the next minutes reliving every touch, every kiss, every time they came. He began to feel a stirring in his groin, even thoughts of his blonde princess could have that effect on him.

Sluggishly rolling out of bed he stumbled into the bathroom, intent on taking a shower. The tantalizing thoughts of Kira and himself making love last night would not escape his mind. As he stepped into the shower his tension kept on building and he only wished Kira were there to help him release it. Why did life have to be so cruel? He knew that she would be the only one to make him feel so very complete. A loveless marriage was not what he had in mind.

Feeling a little better, he exited the shower and dressed quickly. Thoughts of her creamy body kept teased his mind as he strolled down to breakfast. Toshiro didn't even make an effort to banish the thoughts. This was as close as he could get to her without actually being with her. So he walked as if in a dream into the dining room, dismissing everything around him. Taking a seat he distractedly poured himself a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

All conversation ceased as Toshiro entered the dining room almost floating. Relena and Heero exchanged odd looks while Lavender observed her cousin knowingly.

"Toshiro," Relena addressed her son sweetly, but he seemed too out of it to respond.

"Toshiro," she said again much louder. Her son whipped his head around toward his mother regretfully dismissing his thoughts.

"Are you alright? You're acting a bit strange this morning," she explained. Relena didn't understand her son's actions. Yesterday he was having a fit about his engagement and today he was grinning like an idiot. She just didn't understand him anymore and feared she never would.

"Huh?" Toshiro replied coming out of his stupor. He glanced around the table noticing the worried looks on his parent's faces. Toshiro's happy moody swiftly turned sour as he remembered his parent's arrangement for him.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." He peered down at his soggy cereal suddenly not looking so appetizing. Relena noticed his sudden mood change and frowned.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see. Quatre's daughter is a wonderful person, I'm sure you two will get along delightfully," She explained, hoping to lighten her son's mood. Toshiro's head swung in her direction disbelief written on his hansom face.

"Quatre's daughter? You can't be serious, she's been here the whole time? Why haven't I met her before?!" he stood up quickly flinging the chair back behind him, "wait, don't answer that." Turning on his heels he marched out of the dining room, a determined look on his face. Relena looked at her husband fearfully, uncertain of what to do. Lavender dashed out the dining room after her cousin, afraid of what he might do.

The enraged boy marched through the vast palace toward the east wing, servants dashing out of his path as he went. His beautiful blue eyes narrowed into angry slits and the corners of his mouth curved into a deep frown. His fiancé had been in the palace for nearly two weeks and his parents neglected to tell him. Well he was taking matters into his own hands and decided to march straight into east wing and demand to meet the girl he was forced to be with for the rest of his life. Toshiro rounded the next corner and the front doors of Quatre's suite came into view. Two of his armed entourage guarded the doors looking quite formidable.

Toshiro made to pass the guards, but they stepped in front of the doors barring his entrance. Annoyed, he turned to his left to glare into the guard's eyes, "I'm here to see Miss. Winner. Permit me to enter," he ordered sternly leaning forward menacingly.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to enter without the permission of Mr. Winner," replied the guard to his right unflinching.

"This is my house, I'll go where I damn well please!" Toshiro spat back. His patience was wearing thin and he intended on meeting his future bride one way or another. Still the guard remained unfazed.

"Fine," he began, "we'll do this the hard way." Before the words could register Toshiro yanked the gun out of the man's arms before head-butting him in the skull then twisting around to kick the next guard straight in the gut. Startled the guard dropped his gun to the floor. Toshiro flung the gun in his arms down the hall and advanced on the one guard left standing. The man struck out with his fist at the young prince, but he easily dogged the blow. The pair slowly circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. Rage consumed the prince, he was eager to see the woman he'd be chained to the rest of his life. Crouching on the ground he swung his leg out tripping the guard. With a quiet scream the man fell to the ground on his back. Swiftly Toshiro rolled on top of the man and punched him square in the jaw. Enraged the man bucked him off and the two scrambled apart and up off the floor. Thinking to take the advantage the guard swung first, missing again. Toshiro's hand darted in to grab the front of his shirt. He then bodily lifted the man and threw him over his shoulder toward the doors he had been diligently guarding. A scream issued from inside as the body hit the doors, broke through and slid across the marble floor.

Back in the dinning room Relena and Heero were exchanging concerned looks with each other.

"Where do you think he went Heero?"

"I can only guess, but I think he went to seek what has been hidden from him," Heero replied, "we'd better go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Nodding her agreement, she stood and followed her husband out of the dining room. Heero could only imagine what his son could be doing. Surely he wasn't foolish enough to dispose of the girl. Together they sped through the halls toward the east wing. Swiftly rounding a corner they crashed into none other than Quatre Winner.

"Have you seen Toshiro?" Heero blurted out before anyone could say anything.

"Huh?" Quatre replied dumbly, "Uh not recently." Heero placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Then you should probably come with us. We think Toshiro went to go see his new fiancé." Quatre's eyes widened slightly, "but…"

Heero cut him off sharply, "We'll explain on the way, c'mon."

Kira sighed as she tried to concentrate on the book perched in her lap. Thoughts from last night kept flooding her mind making it impossible for her to concentrate on anything.

"Oh Toshiro," she sighed quietly and her mind went back to the blue haired youth whom had stolen her heart. She couldn't hate her father any more at the moment if she had tried. She hated him for chaining her down, hated him for his money, his wealth, and most of all she hated him because there was nothing he could do for her anymore. Kira sat in the palace that would soon become her prison. At least she would have Jordan near by incase she ever needed to talk. Her mind yet again strayed to the events of the previous night and smiled. If anything, last night would always be theirs and no one could ever take that away. She tucked a strand of pale blonde hair behind her ear that had popped out of place. Her mind flashed back to last night when Toshiro ran his fingers smoothly through her hair. Why couldn't things remain as they were? Why did she have to grow up and change? A faint sound from outside her door caused her thoughts to vanish and she strained to hear what was going on.

Kira shrieked as Abel's body went crashing through the doors and skidded across the floor. She looked down at the limp body in horror then swung her head around to the door. _What that hell is going on?_ She thought then reached for the dagger attached to her hip. Keeping her eyes trained on the door she slid the blade out of the sheath and gripped it firmly in her hand. Just as she moved to hide the last person she expected to see walked through the door. Dressed in a plain white t-shirt, black dickies, and studded belt, it could be none other that Toshiro. Kira's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

He couldn't have been more shocked if a dragon had attacked his home.

"Toshiro," Kira cried looking panicked, "what are you doing here?" How the hell had he found her? Equally shocked he looked straight into her eyes, his mind unable to comprehend his current situation.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Kira leaped off the couch then circled the table to stand in front of the blue-haired boy. Still in a state of shock the boy could say nothing, he just stared into her bright eyes.

"You have to leave! If anyone sees what you did…I don't even want to think about it!" she pleaded with him trying to tug him toward the door. In the distance they could hear the sound of heavy footsteps. Toshiro remained where he was, unmoved by the small girl.

"Please!" she begged her eyes shinning with unshed tears, "they can't find you, my father can't find you here…" she choked on the rest of the words as fear gripped her heart. The last thing she needed was Toshiro being caught. She tried to ignore all the explaining she'd have to do.

"Don't worry," he peeled her hand off of his arm and held it in his own; "Quatre won't do anything." Kira reeled back as if he had hit her and gasped in shock. She moved her mouth up and down a few times before the words left her mouth, "How did you…you can't…"

"It's true then," he whispered, her shocked words were confirmation enough. He never expected this. Behind him he heard the patter of light steps burst into the room. Turning around, blue locked on lavender as he stared into his cousin's pale eyes.

"Great, an audience, just what I need right now," he sighed before his eyes flashed red. Eyes widening in realization he glared into Lavender's orbs, betrayal swimming in his depths. Grabbing her wrist he brought her forward their faces barely inches apart.

"You knew!" he growled, "not only about the engagement, but this!" disgusted he pushed her away from him.

"Is there no one in this world I can trust?" he yelled frustrated. Kira gently placed her hand on his arm, drawing his attention to her.

"Toshiro please leave, I don't want to have to say goodbye again." Tears sparkled in her light eyes. He gathered her up into his arms and held her tight.

"Don't worry, we'll never be apart again whether we like it or not," he said lightly and she looked up at him oddly.

"I don't understand, what…" the rest of the words die in her throat as the heavy foot steps grew louder. Soon the room was swarming in palace soldiers, all of which were brandishing guns, with rapiers at their sides. The captain of the guard stepped forward looking a bit confused.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled furiously taking in the presence of the two royal cousins and the Winner girl. Kira clung to Toshiro fearfully squeezing all of the air out of the poor boy. How was she going to get him out of this?

"Well?" the captain screamed impatiently. Toshiro disentangled Kira's arms from around his torso and stepped forward to converse with the captain.

"The situation is under control, we don't need your assistance." He explained politely staring him in the eye. The Captain glared right back disbelieving the youth in front of him.

"Like hell you do, I have one of Mr. Winner's guards knocked out back there with his gun found down the hall and two busted doors. I want an explanation, "he said evenly, his eyes blazing. Why did something like this have to happen on his shift?

Lavender came to stand next to her cousin, backing him up in case he needed the support.

"Will," Toshiro said sincerely," I never treated you with anything but respect and I've never asked you for anything," he paused and lifted a hand to the man's shoulder," but now I'm asking you to leave, there has been no malicious intent today, just personal business." The Captain let out a deep breath, his shoulder's drooping in defeat," Fine, but don't think I'm not going to tell you mother what happened." Will gave a sign and all the men lowered their guns," Her majesty is not going to be pleased." Kira looked on disbelieving everything that just passed between the two men. Her majesty? What the hell was going on! Why the heck did they act as if they knew each other?! Had the world been turned on its head while she wasn't looking? Tugging Toshiro away from the man she looked at him questionably.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing here in the first place? I want an explanation!" Kira nearly screamed at him. Lavender looked on cautiously; boy was that girl going to get the shock of her life!

Behind her Relena, Heero, and Quatre were pushing through the throng of guards, afraid of what they were going to find. Finally they reached the edge of the circle only to see their children screaming at each other.

"Prince! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Kira yelled at him punching him in the arm.

"Why didn't I tell you? Why the hell didn't you inform me that you were Quatre's daughter?" He yelled right back at her. She punched him again.

"Well excuse me for wanting someone to see me instead of my wallet!" Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, her chest heaving while breathing hard. She moved to punch him again but he caught her tiny fist in his hand.

"Quit hitting me, don't act like a child!" If it was possible her eyes nearly glared a hole through his head.

"Me? Act like a child, hardly! I'm not the one who stormed in here kicking shit around in a fit!"

The entire room watched on in shocked amazement. Relena looked ready to faint, Lavender was attempting to contain her amusement while trying not to burst out laughing, and Quatre looked on not knowing what to do, but clucked at his daughter's use of language. Behind them Duo, Jordan, and Aya piled into the room. The arguing seemed to escalate as the shouting grew louder and almost incoherent, that is, until the straw broke the camel's back.

Kira was furious; she couldn't remember a time when she was angrier, even when her father told her about the engagement.

"I can't believe I slept with you!" she spat out loudly and clearly. That did it, Relena promptly fainted, Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat along with Lavender, Quatre looked murderous, Heero didn't know what to think, Aya's jaw dropped to the floor, Jordan bit her lip, and Toshiro truly felt hurt. It was like a dozen little needed piercing into his heart. How had it come down to this? Everything had been perfect before this at least their relationship had.

"Then I'm sorry I ever met you," he manage to choke out before stalking out of the room, failing to notice his parents or anyone else for that matter. Kira's eyes welled up with tears then lightly streamed down her pale face. Jordan pushed through the crowd and enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

"Everybody out now!" she demanded. Slowly the guards filtered out of the room leaving Relena, who was still unconscious in Heero's arms, Quatre, Aya, Lavender and Duo.

"I mean it, everyone out now," she said. Quatre made to go toward his daughter, but Jordan glared at him, "stay away, and don't come any nearer. This has nothing to do with any of you." Kira collapsed in her arms dragging them both to the floor.

"Everyone please go," the blonde pleaded quietly burying her head into Jordan's shoulder.

"I can explain everything," Lavender said," let's give her some time." She turned and headed out the door followed by Aya, Duo, and Heero with Relena in his arms. Quatre hung back for a moment, and then reluctantly followed them out of the room.

Kira held onto Jordan tightly crying into her shoulder.

"When did it come down to this? I didn't mean it Jordan! I love him!" she sobbed.

"It's ok," she began, rubbing Kira's back, "you both were very angry, it'll pass." She sniffed gruffly trying to contain her tears.

"Why did I say that to him? Making love to him was the best thing I've ever done!"

Toshiro stormed through the castle with a dark look on his face even though his heart was breaking. 'Stupid girl, how could I ever have fallen in love with her?' he thought angrily to himself. 'After every thing that's happened between us I can't believe she thought it was a mistake.' The distraught prince distractedly made his way to his room then swung open the door and slammed it shut behind him. He flung himself onto the bed and gazed at the ceiling. Rolling over on his side, a picture on his bedside table caught his attention. Nestled inside the metal frame were two little children, one with messy chocolate brown hair, and the other with a wave of lavender. They were playing together in a little blow up pool with wide smiles. The prince frowned at the picture. Even his cousin lied to him; she knew all along what was going on. Suddenly he slammed the picture face-down on the table unable to look at the traitorous girl any longer.

Kira's tears had finally managed to cease running down her pale face. Her heart was still constricting painfully and she could barely breathe.

"Kira," Jordan began," you have to make a decision before any of this goes any farther." The blonde girl tilted her head level with Jordan's to gaze slightly into her eyes.

"Do you really love him? If so, you need to tell him. Toshiro needs to know, because things are going to become pretty awkward." Kira nodded in response.

"I do Jordan, I love him!"

"Then go tell him. Whether you want to or not, you are getting married and this sure as hell isn't the way it should begin!"

"You're right, I have to tell him!" Kira stood up suddenly and made for the door.

"Kira, wait!" Jordan shouted behind her. The girl skidded to a halt and glanced over her shoulder at her best friend. Jordan grinned brightly and said, "Good luck!" Kira smiled in return and went in search of her prince charming.

Soon she found herself standing outside the prince's door. 'Oh Allah, I don't know if I can do this!' she thought to herself. She paced in front of his door a few more times contemplating what to say. Feeling as though he heart would burst if she waited any longer, Kira knocked lightly on the door. She held her breathe waiting for a reply. When none came she knocked again, maybe he wasn't here. Trying a third time she rapped harder on the door hoping for a reply. Releasing her breathe she began to turn away from the door. Suddenly she heard a muffled "go away" coming through the door. This time she flung herself against the wood pounding her tiny fists against the door. Her ears picked up some slight movement from inside the room and she stopped her fierce attack on the door.

Toshiro rolled off the bed, intent on letting the person on the other side to "go the fuck away," and yanked the door open, glared at the blonde in the hallway, then paled considerably. The young prince felt as though someone was crushing his heart in their hand. 'Oh why did it have to be her?'

"I have nothing to say to you," he choked out harshly. She expected him to be furious with her, but hearing his words and his tone still hurt.

"Please, I just want to talk to you," she replied softly looking down at her feet.

"Why? So you can rip out what's left of my heart? Forget it." He spat at her. Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes and she held them back until they started to burn.

"Toshiro," she almost sobbed, "please, what I have to say is important!" When he didn't reply she continued, "Ever since I was born, my father conditioned me with the fact I would some day belong to another man," she began, "every time I went out with anyone, I would be so afraid to get close to them knowing in the end we could never be." At this point her eyes were burning so badly that the tears rolled down her face.

"But when I met you everything changed. I felt as though I could let go, that I could fall and someone would be there to catch me. And they did, you did." Kira lifted her tear streaked face to gaze into the crystal blue eyes.

"I fell so in love with you, before I even knew what lay in store for us I was prepared to throw everything away for you… for us. I'm sorry for what I said, it wasn't true! I care for you so much, I can't believe I could say such awful things." She explained tearfully. For a moment he stared back at her and she was sure she saw hope floating within his depths. Quickly he turned away from her…from her eyes that could read his soul.

"I…I can't accept that. The things that were said, they can't be taken back. It hurts too much, the pain, I can't bear it."

"No, please…Toshiro." She pleaded with him.

"Go, just go! I don't want to see you, leave me alone!" a sob escaped Kira's lips as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"You don't mean that!" she cried back at him. He turned back toward her and before slamming the door in her face softly whispered, "Goodbye."

Kira staggered down the hall toward the front entrance as the tears continued to flow down her face. Her mind was completely jumbled with incomplete thoughts as the conversation played over in her head. Even as someone bumped into her she kept moving, un-noticing everything around her.

"Kira!" she heard someone shout behind her. Flipping around quickly her heart began to race only to be met with Jordan's frowning face. The purple haired girl swiftly caught up, a frown painted on her lips.

"Its over." Kira sighed and continued toward the entrance. Jordan's anger flared as she turned on her heel and head the direction Kira had come from.

"Like hell it is!" she yelled stomping through the corridors.

Slightly at first the walls began to shake and the prince thought there was an earthquake. Sitting up in his bed, he slid off and headed for the door. Before he could open it, the door came flying violently open and smashed into the wall. One look at the fuming girl before him and he knew he would have preferred an earthquake.

"You fucking pompous ass!" she screamed at him, "How dare you! How dare you say no to her?" In a blink of an eye Jordan raised her arm and nailed him right in the chin with her fist.

"You think that after everything that's happened between you two, you can just forget it?" she swung again, but this time he was ready and caught her fist easily.

"She broke my fucking heart Jordan! What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Be a man! Admit that what happened was wrong. After all I've done for you, making sure everything would be ok between the two of you." She growled.

"What are you talking about Jordan? You didn't' do anything!" he released her fist and stepped away from the raging female.

"Like hell I didn't. I love you Toshiro, and not just as friends. Even though I knew you would never feel the same way, I couldn't stop caring. Every time you were obsessed with the new flavor of the week it broke my heart a little more each day."

"Jordan…"

"Shut up and listen to me god dammit, just listen! But when Kira stepped into the picture I knew everything would be ok. I didn't feel bad stepping down to let her take the place I always wanted because I knew she would take care of you!" Toshiro moved toward the girl, but she stepped away.

"Jordan… I never knew." He explained quietly.

"Don't touch me; I don't want your sympathy. The fact is I won't have you break her heart too." She glared at him again and he stepped back.

"Fix this Toshiro, because it's not just between the two you anymore." He considered her words for a moment and remained rooted to the spot.

"I can't…"

"You'd better get you ass moving before I really give you something to regret." She yelled and left the threat hanging, but Toshiro didn't stick around to find out the rest. Quickly he inched around the girl and headed out into the corridor. 'Oh god, she could be anywhere.'

Hours passed and he still couldn't find the girl he had so viciously turned away. As he searched the castle every memory he possessed of her surfaced in his mind. Oh what an idiot he had been. He couldn't have asked for a better fiancé. The prince just hoped that it wasn't too late to repair the damage.

The blue-haired boy had just about given up hope about finding his princess and continued to the last place she could be. As he strode up the grassy hill overlooking the ocean to the place where everything started, he prayed she would be there, but when he walked over the crest of the hill all he could see was green. She wasn't here. Toshiro watched as the sun began to set and the breeze began to pick up.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Toshiro jumped as a voice drifted from behind him and turned around quickly. There standing before him was a blonde goddess, shinning brightly in the setting light. As he took a looked closer, he noticed her eyes were slightly swollen and red. He felt a tug on his heart and could help but think it was his fault.

"I can think of something better." He said shyly.

"Toshiro…" she began, but he cut her off," I'm so sorry Kira, for everything. I couldn't ask for a better wife. I acted like such an ass." He looked off to the side and breathed in the fresh sea air.

"I couldn't ask for anything more." His eyes settled on her once more and smiled gently. Kira smiled brightly back at him and jumped into his arms. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around on the soft grass in the setting sun. Finally feeling dizzy, he put her down and held her close. Resting his forehead against hers he breathed deeply.

"I love you Toshiro." She whispered to him.

"Marry me." he asked simply.

"What? But we're already getting married!"

"Yeah, but I want it to be because we want to." He explained. She smiled back at him and met his lips with her own.

"I couldn't imagine living with anyone else."

-Fin

Completed August 17, 2004


End file.
